Forgetting Tasha
by S.K.R. Bitches
Summary: In this story Rose never met Dimitri untill now:Rose Hathaway is a 19 year old guardian who is very charismatic.Then theirs brooding Dimitri Belikov,who's dating and Guarding Tasha Ozera.So what will happen when Rose pays a visit with Lissa & Christian?
1. Prouloge

_**Okay everyone this is my first FF on this site! I hope you like it. **_

_**It will go inbetween Rose and Dimitri's POV**_

_** IN this story they havent met yet.**_

_**Some stuff has happend like in the VA books**_

_**But in this story Rose is 19 , and Dimitri's Guardian of Tasha and her Boyfriend.**_

_**So i hope you love it!!**_

_

* * *

_

_**I do not own any of this characters except the ones i make up.**_

_

* * *

_

_ Prouloge DPOV_

I never thought in a million years i would be in this situation.

But hell, this job is full of surprises nothing should surprise me. But this? This did. I mean all my life i've been in 6 actual relationships, 4 of the times they broke my heart. But hell it made me look not so much like a when this life chaning experiance happened it was like nothing i've never felt. 

_ Everytime we touch i can feel the static , and everytime we kiss i swer i can fly._ The words repeated over in over in my head because thats exactly how i felt. Nothing compared too a touch i've felt before. The touch i could reconize with out looking in her eyes. But as usual its not that simple. I'm in such a huge ditch i can't dig myself out.

_ For once in my life....I don't know what too do._

* * *

_RosePOV_

It feels so wrong,but so..... Right. I can't help it just the way he makes me feel sends a hundred electric shocks to my heart.I think...... I love him....

But to our kind its such a scandle, people would talk..say things. But i think i can handle it , iv been contiplating.

Well thiers also the fact that he's _univalable _, but everytime i look in his eyes it looks like hes about too give up anything in his life just for me. Out of all the guys i've dated, he's the one , i just know it our conections so strong. Almost like we have a bond (which its impossable were both Dhampires) , we understand each other. _Soul mates._

_ For once in my life....I don't know what too do._

* * *

_** I hope u liked it!!!!! Review plz and tell me if i should continue! :)**_

_**xoxoxo**_

_**Sammy  
**_


	2. Unexpected Visitors

**_Okay thx everyone for the wonderful reviews!! so i hope u like this next one :)_**

**

* * *

**

**_ Chapter 1: Unexpected Visitor: DPOV_**

Tasha looked so peaceful when she slept. My angel, and im here guardian(haha ironic). But i was so lucky that she asked me too be her guardian. Once Ivan died , well it got quite lonely and she was thier for me.

I'm an early riser looking at the clock , 7am. Hey i guess thats one of the perks of this now i was going to relieve Stan of his duties. I was always Tasha's near guard so Stan patrolled the yard at night for evil vampires.(Your probally saying arent all vampires evil? And i'm thinking , what kind of storys are you reading?)

"Stan," i poked my head outside. "You can come in for the night." "Oh thanks Belikov it was cold but once the sun hit the clouds it was blazing." Brooklyn , New Jersey was either terribly cold or hot , and right now it was pre summer so mostly hot, except at night. Poor Stan.

I went inside too make a batch of coffee for Tasha , her body usally has a wake up scedual. "Good morning sweetheart," i kissed her forehead and slipped next too her in bed. "Ahh black no sugar just how i like it." She breathed in and took a sip , then set it on the table next too her. "So... I uh got some news." "Yes..?" I raised my eyebrow. "Well remember my nefue Christian?" "Yeah i haven't seen him in awhile though." "Yeah so well him and his girlfriend and guardians are coming her too visit for two weeks." "Thats fine," i kissed her hair. "Well..." "Yes.."

" Thier coming today." "Oh uh well thats fine." I said gruffly, i mean i was going too surprise her with a trip too Hawaii ,like i was going too tell her that. "Ohh yay!" She kissed my cheek sitting up. "I have soooooooooooo much to do!" She sprang up rushing around in a flurry. "Oh hear," she stopped mid way giving me a bulky file. "These are the names of the guardians who are coming with them , i know you have too look at it for protocol and stuff. So i got it for you because this was a surprise so study it and get ready babe." She kissed me one last time then went off in a cleaning hurricane. Some morning this has been.

I sat on the bed and opened the file. The first file was for Eddie 's 19 , went too S.t. Vladimir Academy, and has three moljino marks and one battle star for killing many stirgoi.(AN: Sorry if i spelt that wrong but if someone wants too correct me thier welcome too.) I haven't met Eddie before , not too famous. He's respected but i guess he doesn't have much reputation, but hey he's Christians guardian, which is sick but Tasha deals with it all the time.

The next was for Spidron Calvinzky, he's one Princess Dragimor's guardian. 22 years old, far guard, and had four marks. I've met Spidron ,he has a great sense of humor, and we both share an interest in Old West. He's a respected Dhampire i'm looking forward too working with him.

And the last one , Rosemarie Hathaway. That girl has some reputation. She's a badass Guardian but she has a reputation too jumping in with out thinking. Also kind of a man eater.. some uh explicit rumor's about her. Plus too add the fact she's dating Lord Ivashkov and now that, thats a scandal. With her big mouth im reallllllllllly excited to meet her , not. But i guess i should give her some respect. She's killed 7 stirgoi and one battle scar from the St. Vladimir attack two less then me i have 9. Well lets put a smile on my face and see how it gose....

I put on a pair of dark was jeans and a gray tee-shirt then slipped on some converse and ran down stairs as Tasha yelled "thier here!" .

"Oh my gosh okay their here their here lets wait by the door!" So we did and the doorbell rang. "Christian!!" She wrapped her arms around him , but all i recognized was the dark hair beauty next too Valissa Dragimor. She had almond shaped eyes with a beautiful constructed face with voluptuous lips(i wonder what it would be like too kiss them.....). Then she had beautiful dark hair that stopped just down below her chest. She looked like and Arabian princess, what was she? She looks American but she has a foreign feel. "Hi my name is Rosemarie Hathaway." She shook my hand and all i could do is stare...

* * *

**_Okay i hope u liked it!!!! And i got and idea so for every chapter we find a song that fits with the chp, any ideas???? Reviews Appreciated! :)_**

**_xoxoxox_**

**_Sammy_**


	3. Hello Brooklyn

_** Alright another awsomfantastical update! i thank everyone for the reviews and i hope this chp lives up too your standers ;)**_

_

* * *

_

_Chapter 2 : Hello Brooklyn: RPOV_

"Jezze Spidy drive any slower?" I grinned leaning back in my seat. I was excited for this new trip. Being Lissa's guardian defiantly had its perks. Her and Christian had summer off for college(well i did too i got too take some night classes while Spidron and Eddie guarded Lissa and Christian.) And we were going too visit Christian's aunt in Brooklyn NJ. It would be a vacation for me because thier was going too be 5 guardians there and thier was no way a Stirgoi would get past us, but that still doesn't mean we get to slack off, it just gave us more breathing room.

"Yeah infact Rose I'll slow down at lest 5mph just too make you happy." He laughed.

"Eye's on the road Spidy wouldn't want to compromise our charges, if your gonna drive like a slow hag someones going too run you over." I grinned wistfully putting my feet on Christian.

"Um mind getting these off of me?"

"Nope," my grin got bigger. Then my feet got hot and i yelped in surprise.

"Jezzez human torch trying too burn my awesome toes off?

"Awesome well i wouldn't say awesome," he mumbled.

"Guys shut up for a second were here!" Lissa finally we pulled up too a thin road leading us too the house. The house was tucked far in the scarce forest land they had in NJ. "Its beautiful," she looked at me. "Sweet lets hope they have a hot tub."

"Let's hope not i don't really want too picture my aunt with her boyfriend in a hot tub."

"God Christian do you always have to have a wrong mind." I scowled. "What do you have in your bags Rose? Rocks?" Eddie struggling pulling my bags out. I smiled in satisfaction as i picked up the bags as they weighed nothing.

"Just the usual everyday items, and I'll get my bags." And i hauled my stuff too the porch with everyone else and Christian rang the door bell.

When the door opend my heart stopped as this scorching hott god stood besides -im guessing- Christians aunt. "Oh my gosh Christian its been too long!" Tasha threw her arms around Christian but i was still looking at this brown beauty.

I shook everyones hand and his was last. "Hi i'm Rosemarie Hathaway, but you can call me Rose." I smiled i could feel his stare. "Dimitri," he cleared his throat. "Dimitri Belikov."

"Well come inside guys! Let me show you were you can stay!" I trailed behind Christian. "Is she always this over-enthusiastic?" I whispered in his ear. "Usually unless she's PMSing or being faced down by Stirgoi." He whispered back. "Ahh makes sense"

"What makes sense?" Asked Eddie. "Oh you know why you couldn't lift my bags Christian said you had and arm wrestling contest with Spidy and you lost. What a shame and i lost all my poker chips too Christian, but i never lost faith in you Edwardo." I smirked. "Are you always this funny Rose?" Asked Tasha. "Always," i smiled. "Oh please," Christian rolled his eyes. "Don't make me kick your ass in front of your aunt human torch." Dimitri was deathly silent threw this all, damn this hall was long.

"Okay Lissa and Rose your rooms here." Tasha gave a gloden smile and Lissa kissed Christian and we went in our room.

"This is nice," I said plopping my self on a floral red duvet.I looked around, their were two queen beds and the room looked like it was divided by colors. Mine had red and white and Lissa's was Blue and white-nice color scheme- and thier was a couch and a flat screen tv in the middle. "You look like your enjoying your self." Lissa smiled. "Hell yeah this is going too be a awesome vacay! I'm so glad we finally get too hang. Promise you and Christian won't hog all your time together?" She laughed-"of corse i will hang with you!" "Well thats good news" i smiled." Well im going too look around," "alright have fun im going too hang with Christian.

********

The house was nice quite spacious, and i almost screamed hell yes when i got too the roof and saw a hot-tub thier.

Around 7pm Tasha fed us dinner. "You should dress up for dinner," "Me dress up?" I looked at Lissa. "Well duh im going too dress up what did you think i was going too wear , pait splatters overalls? Baggy tee shirt?" I bantered smiling. "Just wondering."

I resorted too holy jeans (haha i should wear these on Sunday, wink-wink get it? - duh of coarse you do, if you don't I'm genually sorry ;] ) and a sparkly top and military style chic boots.[.com/rose_dinner_outfit/set?id=14486010 ]

"Just in time" Tasha said as i slipped in my seat late as usual. I blushed "sorry im late." "Yeah Rose has problems with being late," "Oh shut up Spidy," i kicked him under the table. "Fuck," i hear him mumble. A grin smiled widely across my face. "Spidy?" Tasha tilt her head too look at me better. "Yeah Rose has this thing where she makes up names for people." "Whats every ones?" "Well Lissa's is tink , Christian is Human Torch , Eddie's is Edwardo, and Spidron is Spidy and lets see if i can make up one for you guys." I tapped my finger on my chin thinking. "Tasha your Rose bud," i laughed mentally and Lissa glared because it had a meaning, well meaning in flowers. White Rose Bud means heart that holds no love.(For some strange reason in the pit of my stomach i hated Tasha, plus she's too peppy.) By the looks of her beaming face she didnt know what it meant, which made it that more funny. "I like that one," She smiled. "Stan your Lucifer," he scowled. "Hey no one said you had too like my nicknames , you take whats given and smile." Hahaha poor bastard. "And Dimitri..." I paused too think. "Comrade," i smiled i liked that one it just stuck.

********

"Hey night Liss im going too do a night sift , we all decided too do shifts because thiers so many guardians." "Kay," she smiled. "Go protect my ass," she smacked mine and i laughed. "I dont think i've ever heard you use that word. "Sure you have, many times now go." I laughed and i trailed up too the roof.(its kinda weird were on a roof guarding but Spidy and Lucifer are ground guards so i guess thats why.)

"Hey Comrade," i changed into more comfortable guardian clothes. "Hello," he gestured me towards some chairs. "You know what i like about this roof?" "Hmm?" I asked. I felt a strange sort of peace around him , iv never felt around someone. "Even though were in closed of all Brooklyn at the top of this roof you can see the whole city." He smiled a wry smile. When i talked with him it felt like we've known each other for years. "Your right," you could se my breath as i talked. "Its breath taking," and i walked towards the edge and he fallowed.

"Hello Brooklyn!!!!!!!" I shouted at the top of my lungs , smiling, satisfied.

* * *

**_Okayyy so i hope you just didnt like this chap but u loved it ;) so review! lol :D_**

**_and last chapter i couldn't think of a song too describe it and no one gave me any suggestions_**

**_but for this chp i have one : Hello Brooklyn by All Time Low(seems appropriate to me ;] )_**

**_img style="visibility:hidden;width:0px;height:0px;" border=0 width=0 height=0 src=".com/wildfire/IMP/CXNID=2000002.0NXC/bT*xJmx*PTEyNjE*" /centerp style="visibility:visible;"object type="application/x-shockwave-flash" data="." height="165" width="240" style="width:240px;height:165px"param name="movie" value="." /param name="quality" value="high" /param name="scale" value="noscale" /param name="salign" value="TL" /param name="wmode" value="transparent"/param name="flashvars" value="myid=38937419&path=2009/12/21&mycolor=ff5eff&mycolor2=562B00&mycolor3=00dbeb&autoplay=false&rand=0&f=4&vol=100&pat=0&grad=true&ow=240&oh=165"//objectbra href=".com/playlist/38937419" target="_blank"img src="." title="Get Music Tracks!" style="border-style:none;" alt="Music"/aa href=".com" target="_blank"img src="." title="Create A Playlist!" style="border-style:none;" alt="Playlist"/abr /a href=""Music/a a href=""Playlist/a at a href=""/a/p/center_**


	4. Shotz

**_I always appreciate your awesome comments!! i hope you love this new chapter! its gonna be long..... :) _**

**_P.S: Okay so all the outfits in this chapter and futcher chapters are posted on my page because for some reason the link wont post here thanks!_**

* * *

_Chapter 3: Shotz: RPOV_

Its been a week since I've been in Brooklyn and iv had the best time-and its not just because of my stupid crush on Dimitri I'm actually enjoying myself. We went sight seeing in Brooklyn but i really want too go too Manhattan , i here they have amazing clubs! But yes i am also enjoying this trip because i have the 'hotts' for Dimitri. Which really sucks because i have a boyfriend and he has a girlfriend. I have been know too fall in love with the wrong people- whoa okay my feelings aren't that far along yet. I was bursting for joy when Lissa said we were staying an extra week. Sometimes i wondered if Dimitri felt the same way because hanging out was so comfortable and easy. It's like we've known each other for years, we understand each other. And that has to count for something , right?

I woke up with a pulsing head ache from Lissa's nervousness. We had too start off our week with a stupid fricking trip too the Royal Court, and the queen needed too talk too Lissa urgently-Christian would stay with his aunt. And because i was her near Guardian i had too go with her. Spidron the lucky bastard got too stay. So i threw on my semi-formal Guardian wear.

When i got too the kitchen all the guys were there-except Eddie,weird- Lissa was getting ready and Tasha of course was still sleeping.

All the guys jaws dropped as i walked into the kitchen-except Christian hes like a brother- i was used too this reaction where ever i went. "Whats with the look Rose?" Dimitri smirked while i went too get some Tylenol for this pounding head ache. "Well this is my formal Guardian wear for the trip, this is about how formal it gets." "In heels?" Spidron lifted his eyebrow. And in one swift fast movement i slide across the counter ninja style , reached Spidron and got him in a headlock. "_Never_underestimate my awesome skills with or with out heels." I growled seducivly and everyone went silent as i let go of him.

"Wow," Spidron finally spoke.

"Wow is right,"Eddie said throwing a Mori/Dhampire gossip magazine-yes we had our own magazines, crazy right? Then i read the headline

_Rose Hathaway Pregnat with Adrian Ivashkovs baby_

"What the fuck!" I yelled as every glanced at the headline. "I'm probably the only fucking virgin in this house how the hell could this happen?!"

Every ones mouth dropped-i love how i could have that affect on people. "Buutt..." Christian trailed off , everyone completely confused. "Yes Christian , im a virgin. Congratulations your still the sex hog in this house. Well maby Dimitri I'm not saying your incapable of getting it on." "And I'm not?" Spidron asked completely fluster while smirking. "I was talking about male and female interactions not but pirates." Everyone giggled but still confused about my outburst-jeeze was i that much of a hoe? "Hey im not gay!" "Of course you are , your British accent and love for cowboys is a total clice'. I know damn well you wanna ride em' cowboys." I winked and he growled. "I will get you later for that Hathaway but lets get back too the part where your lying about being a virgin."

"I'm not lying! Hell yeah I've done some explicit things with guys, but i would never have sex with someone i didn't love." I went kind of softer at the last part. Everyone was surprised but Dimitri's face looked.. compassionate.

* * *

_later at the court_

"Valissa Dragimor glad you could join me. Rose" She nodded her head respectfully at me- even though we both knew she hated me she had to give me respect because im like one of the most respected guardians, ha ha bitch. But Tatiana's main focus was Lissa, i stood against the wall alert too surroundings and listen but not really 'listening'. "I wanted too talk too you about after your summer vacation." "Yes your Majesty," Lissa switching on too her Royal roll. "Well as you know the Equinox is a big celebrated holiday in the Mori community and its in less than two months. And i want you and your Guardians too accompany you too S.t Peters Burg Russia for a huge Royal party. It is at the most importance you attend. It will be a huge royal event and it will be good for you."

"Yes your Majesty I'll attend." "Very well Valissa thank you. Join me for supper tonight?" Supper who said supper anymore? "

"Certainly," "Alright see you later." She bowed her head respectfully and left.

When we were out of earshot Lissa spoke. "I hate how she expects me too go too every fricking Royal party!" She threw her hands up in an exasperated outrage. "I mean what if i don't want too go too Russia!" "Well i for one do , and clam down Liss you'll get a hemorrhage. Plus once you graduate college next year we can leave the Royal court and you can be a lawyer and go on with our lives." "Alright," she sighed then smiled. "You always know how too make me feel better Rose." I always loved the Equinox , the holiday was fun and it gave me a chance too be drunk and people not look at you reason its such a big holiday is because its said that during the Equinox a Moris elements grow stronger and the strength of a Dhampire strengthens so they can become stronger warriors against the immortally damned. Whether that's true or not is a mystery but we celebrated it twice a year and it was hella fun. And spending it in Russia , even better :D.

* * *

_back in Brooklyn_

When we got back too Tasha's house the next day Christian and Lissa embraced. I brought Adrian for two days he's going too stay, but i felt all though I've been mentally cheating on him. "I missed you." I whispered as he nibbled my ear. "As did i little dhampire I'm glad I'm with you i missed you so much the royal court and cigarettes get boring after awhile." "Speaking of cigarettes can i have one I'm in desperate need of some, or vodka. Did you see that magazine? Apparently I'm pregnant." I laughed his arms burning around my waist, but Dimitri's hands were more soft and electric feeling....Shut the hell up! I'm making out with Adrian and thinking about Dimitri? What the fucks wrong with me, i truly genually are messed up. "Wanna go out for a smoke now?" He whispered in my ear breathless. "Hell yeah lets go." I dragged his arm leading us outside.

By the time we slipped back in everyone was in the living room chatting. "Hey Rose , Lissa can you come here for a moment?" Dimitri asked. We shrugged and fallowed him. "Whats up?" "Well tomorrow is Tasha's birthday and i was wondering if you would plan it for me? Since girls are good at planning party's and stuff." He really did look confused on how too plan a party. Then me and Lissa exchanged excited looks. "Hell yeah we will!"

"Perfect here's some money for party things." He handed Lissa a wad of cash-ha ha he gave it too her not me wheres the trust comrade?

"Okay cool," and we walked off to get started.

"Thanks again." He said too us.

"No problem," we shouted over our shoulder.

Today we were going too do the easy parts like planning then tomorrow we'll go shopping and do decorations. "Okay you do the play-list, make the outfits, and get the booze." Lissa said, "did you hear me?" "No in fact i didn't , I'm death." She rolled her eyes at me. "I'll do decorations and stuff Ill do all the big projects. "Okay okay." And i stalked off too get outfits.

Lissa's: Lissa's was sexy but cute i was happy with me results. (AN: the outfits are on my page)

Rose(me): I knew my outfit would turn some heads it was the perfect party outfit.

Tasha: Once Dimitri had told me he hated girls who wore fishnet stockings, he said it made them look like they were trying to hard. He also hates the color yellow on Tasha so the outfit i picked out was perfect :D. mUAhaHa!

"Hey Liss" i poked my head in our room. "Yeah?" "If people ask _you_made the outfits okay?" "I have a feeling you did something bad," she smiled. "Of course i did!" I shook my head pretending too be exasperated.

* * *

_The morning of Tasha's birthday_

Everyone was gone except Lissa & Christian. Dimitri took Tasha out so we could set up, Adrian would be back for the party tonight but had too go up to the Royal Court, Eddie Spidron and Stan went too a football game since they had the day off-its kinda creepy their all friends..... jk I'm their friends too ;p. Taking advantage of no one home i walked around in my underwear like i do at the Royal Court. Its much more comfortable then pajamas and Christian didn't care he was used too it , hes like a brother hes the only one who doesn't stare, its kinda....nice.

I went off too get some coffee so i could perk up for the morning. Then i heard a rustling by the door. So i ran too get my stake, shit im in my underwear. So i quickly grabbed Lissa's robe. But damn it, it doesn't close all the way! Ah hell, well if it really is a threat maby my rockin bod will be a distraction.

I went around the back so i can sneek up on the attacker. I saw a black figure slip threw door , it could be Stirgoi considering its still dawn so it wouldn't char them to a crisp quite yet. Then i lept on their back and scratched their face, then i saw who it was. Aww hell Dimitri. "Oh my gosh I'm so sorry i didn't know it was you i thought you were like an attacker!" I whispered still straddling Dimitri. "Its okay i shouldn't have gone threw the back door with a lethal dhampire in the house. I just wanted too be quite Tasha left her wallet here." He smelled so intoxicating his aftershave smelled so seducive, axe my favorite. Then i saw him trailing his eyes all over my body. Shit i forgot what i was wearing. Then something unexpected happened.... He kissed me.

And i kissed back our animal side coming out. Our tongues battling for dominance as our kissing increased- i felt Lissa watching us threw the bond, damn her! Then we finally pulled apart and his lips resting in my hair as if he was savoring every moment. Then we like pulled apart, pulled apart. When we got up he looked baffled and embarrassed. "I uh have too brush my teeth see you later." I skipped too my room. "Lissa," i whispered looking around the dark room for her. "I know you were watching come out, come out wherever you are." Then she came out behind the door and actually surprised me she was trying hard too cover her thoughts up. And by doing that she scared the shit out of me. "You've got some explaining too do." She crossed her arms and raised her eyebrows.

* * *

_DPOV_

"Hey i got your wallet," i hopped in the car. I cant believe what i just did , but iv been wanting too do that to her since the day i met her, and much more... She looked absolutely stunning in her undergarments okay she looked beyond sexy. Then Tasha leaned in for a kiss, i felt as though i was mentally cheating on her. "Your lips taste different," she paused leaving her lips on mine. I froze, "what do you mean?" She shrugged. "I don't know," she smiled. "Don't worry," i smiled back , few. "Oh my god what happened too your face?" She got a tissue and wiped the blood away were Rose scratched me. "Oh i snuk threw the back and Rose attacked me thinking i was a threat." She gave an exasperated sigh and smiled. "You know better then too sneak up on a Dhampire." A hot desirable sexy dhampire. Damn it Dimitri cant you just love the right person for once!

* * *

_Tasha's party : RPOV_

Me and Lissa did a pretty good job i thought, as i looked back and admired our decorations." I'm going too get ready Liss ," she nodded ready to go while plugging in the playlist i made. Then i went and my room and got ready throwing on a pink halter top with black booty shorts and heels. Then i put my hair wavy in the high pony tail i made as it reached to my back. Then i dabbed on some eyeliner and mascara. I surveyed myself in the mirror. I had too say i looked pretty hawt.

When i walked into the room everyone was thier(Tick Tok by Kesha playing). And i got the satisfaction of all the guys jaw dropping-except Christian- staring at me as i walked into the room.

* * *

_All the guys in the room point of view-except Christian_

HOLY FUCKING SHIT SHE LOOKS FUCKING HOTT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I WANNA TAP THAT ;D

* * *

_Back too Rose Point of View_

The party got started when everyone was dancing. Tasha was super surprised and squealed for joy. I was having so much fun i haven't been to a club in awhile- well me and Lissa transformed downstairs as a dance club.

After awhile we started drinking. "Finally some vodka!" I jumped for joy and chugged the SKYY down as it refreshed the cooling sensation. "Rose shure dose know how too hold her vodka," Spidron winked. "I be you couldn't take on Dimitri he sure knows how too hold his shots." "You want a challenge comrade?" I was still a little perplexed from our kiss. "Thats okay." "Aww poor little Dimitri too scared too face big macho Rose in a drinking contest." I got in his face and made my voice as seducive as i could. He gulped, "your on." Everyone cheered for excitement and the pulled a table up and two chairs , two shot glasses and some vodka i didn't recognize. "Russian Vodka," Dimitri smiled meeting my confusion, and i gulped. "You ready?" "Born ready," i smiled menacingly and downed the firts shot. (The song Shots played by LMFOA , what a quinkidink ;])

_25 Shots later_

"Can you make it commmrade." My voice shaking laughing, i was soooo drunk. He could barley lift the little glass and colpased too the ground laughing. "Winner!" Spidron held my hand up and i kumped on the table doing a victory dance screaming "Helll yeahhh, hell yeahh." Like the Kool-Aid dude.

Then a slow slong came on. I saw Adrian dancing with Lissa and i noticed Tasha with Christian-haha.(the song Believe played by Red Jumpsuit Apparatus.) "May i have this dance," Dimitri offered his hand and i took it. I layed my head on his chest. "You tottaly kicked my ass your the first girl ive met who could down Russian Vodka like that, I'm impressed." He smiled and i smiled weakly back i felt like i was going too pass out. I hope i did because i would do something crazy like kiss Dimitri. Then so enough i passed out in hopefully Dimitris arms. And when i felt myself being laid in my bed i swore i heard a sexy Russian accent whisper "Good night Roza."

* * *

**_ Okkkkayyyyy i hope you liked it! criticism is appreciated and i hoped you liked this chapter! Please tell me if you have any ideas for what should happen next! i would love that! :D_**

**_P.S.: if you want too here the songs i imagined are on my profile under playlists_**

**_xoxoxoxo_**

**_Sammy_**


	5. Break Ups & Make Ups

_** Thanks once again for every ones awesome reviews they mean a lot, I'm sorry i don't have time too respond too them all but i read them and i thank you so much for them! **_

_**I'm also sorry i haven't updated in forever, my mom took my computer and school started up again, but i promise the more reviews the faster the chapters come ;D**_

_**---**_

_Songs that inspired me this chapter:_

_-Before He Cheats by Carrie Underwood{_

_ -Makes Me Wonder by Maroon 5 Part Two_

_-The Best Damn Thing by Avril Lavigne_

_-Pity & Fear by Death Cab For Cutie{_

_ -Thunder by Boys Like Girls (this song is so perfect for the ending!!) {Ending}_

_here's the lyrics_

_**  
**Today is a winding road that's taking me to places that I didn't want to go  
Whoa (whoa, whoa, whoa)  
Today in the blink of an eye I'm holding on to something and I do not know why  
I tried_

__

I tried to read between the lines  
I tried to look in your eyes  
I want a simple explanation  
For what I'm feeling inside  
I gotta find a way out  
Maybe there's a way out

Your voice was the soundtrack of my summer  
Do you know you're unlike any other?  
You'll always be my thunder, and I said  
Your eyes are the brightest of all the colors  
I don't wanna ever love another  
You'll always be my thunder  
So bring on the rain  
And bring on the thunder

Today is a winding road  
Tell me where to start and tell me something I don't know  
Whoa (whoa, whoa, whoa)  
Today I'm on my own  
I can't move a muscle and I can't pick up the phone  
I don't know (I don't know, I don't know, I don't know)

And now I'm itching for the tall grass  
And longing for the breeze  
I need to step outside  
Just to see if I can breathe  
I gotta find a way out  
Maybe theres a way out

Your voice was the soundtrack of my summer  
Do you know you're unlike any other?  
You'll always be my thunder, and I said  
Your eyes are the brightest of all the colors  
I don't wanna ever love another  
You'll always be my thunder  
So bring on the rain

Yeah I'm walking on a tightrope  
I'm wrapped up in vines  
I think we'll make it out  
But you just gotta give me time  
Strike me down with lightning  
Let me feel you in my veins  
I wanna let you know how much I feel your pain

Today is a winding road that's taking me to places that I didn't want to go

Whoa

_Your voice was the soundtrack of my summer  
Do you know you're unlike any other?  
You'll always be my thunder, and I said  
Your eyes are the brightest of all the colors  
I don't wanna ever love another  
You'll always be my thunder  
So bring on the rain  
And bring on the thunder, and I said  
Your voice was the soundtrack of my summer  
Do you know you're unlike any other?  
You'll always be my thunder  
So bring on the rain  
Oh baby bring on the pain  
And listen to the thunder_

-----

_**So i hope you enjoy this chapter and get too take time too listen too the songs and see why i chose them :P**_

_

* * *

_

_Chapter 4: Break Ups & Make Ups_

_ DPOV:_

"Ugh when is she gonna wake up!" Lissa groaned sitting on the couch. It was about twelve-thirty and Rose was still asleep. " Oh you'll know when shes awake." I said sitting on the chair on the right of the couch, every one was gathered in the living room. "For god sakes cant i just wake her up?!" "Patents Lissa jeezez you'll see her soon." Christian huffed smirking. I had a nasty head-ace when i woke up too but my moms hangover recipe worked just right when i downed the glass.

"Did you save some of your moms recipe for Rose, Dimitri?" Tasha asked sitting next too Christian on the couch. _it should be me sitting their._ i Thought , Ive been a bad boyfriend lately. I barley touch Tasha. And all i could think about is Rose sexy body in her lingerie , and how every curve in her body defines her like a work of art. And its not just her looks that makes her attractive. Its how she always puts her needs for everyone she cares about, and her sexy smart-ass attitude. Shes too die for.......Ugh Dimitri! How can i look Tasha straight in the eye when im thinking about another women?

"Yeah I-" i was cut off but and angry scream.

"OH MY FUCKING GOD!"

"Yeah i think she's awake now."

* * *

_RPOV:_

_Am i sleeping?_ I thought in my head.

_Of course you are dumbass._

Great now I'm talking too myself. But it didn't even feel like i was sleeping, like in a coma or something. My mind was set dead track on one thing though, did Dimitri kiss me? After i passed out i remember bits and pieces. Like how he carried me in his oh so sexy arms, and when he whispered my name in Russian. Oh so intimate , it left shivers down my spine. But the one thing that stumped me is if he kissed me... I remember something soft As feathers brush across my lips then.. nothing. Ugh I'm so use less maby i imagined it.

"Ugh when is she gonna wake up!" I heard Lissa exclaim. I probably was imagining that too. Huh i thought i got rid of my craziness.

***

My eyes fluttered open, finally i was awake. The minuet i sat up sheering pain shot threw my skull like it did right before i was about too see ghosts. "OH MY FUCKING GOD!" I yelled and angry scream , sometimes screaming helps i inquired, no matter how obnoxious it was.

I heard the door flutter open Lissa slipped in. "Hey you okay?" She asked softly. "Yeah just i have this agonizing head-ace." I said as rubbing my tempals , teeth began grinding. "Here Dimitri said to give you this." She gave me this glass of weird looking goo , i gave her a dumbfound face. "Just drink it , it will help. Just plug your nose and chug."

So i did , and actually the stuff was amazing. Herb-ally, a bit of lemongrass, rosemary, and i think sage. And it helped almost immediately. "Wow!" I exclaimed hopping up feeling a sudden burst of energy. "That really helped." I was murmuring so fast like i chugged ten cans of red bull. "His moms like a magician or something." Then i glanced at the clock and it said 12:30 , so i shot up and using all my hyperness on getting ready.[outfits on page]

***

I burst into the kitchen searching for my TAZO tea hoping the herbs will calm me-even though the herbs i just too pretty much set me into full on hyper mode.

I sat down on the couch Lissa trailing behind me. I sat down across Dimitri , my leg shaking in imapatiants. "Someones awake," Christian let out a full on smirk. "What was in that stuff?" I turned to Dimitri. "I feel like i want too run 50 miles," i stand up tierd of sitting pacing back and forth. "Oh," he smiled."Its my moms hangover recipe , i don't know how herbs can make you that hyper but somehow it dose." He shrugs trying too fight a laugh at my impatiants. "But your like on full ADD attack mode right now Rose." "Well its maby because i already have ADD," i snapped. "Im going too take a run," i say finally tierd of this hyperness eating me alive.

I ran out the door and they were giving me the 'Rose is phycotic' look. But i kept running and running burning off all this acssess energy.

***

When i came back i was panting dripping with sweat. Lissa was with Christian on the couch watching That's So 70's Show reruns. "Hey Liss," i pant chugging a glass of water than sitting next too her. "Feel better?" She asks. "Yeah that was so crazy," i sighed in relief. "So hey i was thinking me and you could just grab a bit too eat tonight, like old times." I bit my lip. "I uh cant.. Date with Adrian." "Oh.." Was all she said. "I'm going too take a shower," i said suddenly sitting up.

I felt bad acting like that but i had too figure out once in for all. If i loved Adrian or Dimitri more......

***

After i got dressed i let my hair down and just put some mousse in it. Then i made my eyes look smokey then applied hoops too my ears.

By the time i got ready and did cool down stretches so i wasn't tired or sore later, it was time for Adrian too pick me up.

"Rose the door!" Tasha called. "Hey sexy," Adrian winked and we linked arms. We walked towards his new car. "A new one again?" I laughed and he chuckled back. "Its your favorite color." He exclaimed, i studyed it with my artisans eye. A sleek torch red 2010 Chevrolet Corvette, smoothed my hand across the hood of the car. "So it is," i smiled slipping into the car inhaling the new car smell. "Where are we going ?" I asked when he started the car. "I thought we could kick it up at the hotel room I'm staying at, we can have an indoor picnic, since its going too rain." "Its going too rain? In summer?" "Yeah a storms coming in from Costa Rica, left over hurricane weather." "Hmm , alright sounds like a plan." I forced a smile realizing, Adrian's not as interesting and calming like Dimitri.....

***

"Nice room," i admire his master suite room. But this whole situation seems fishy. "Thanks just want the best for my sweetheart," he came up and started nibbling on my ear- yeah this seems a little fishy. You see iv broken up with Adrian before because he cheated on me. So i told him no sex until i could trust him that he didn't just want me for my body-but also because im not sure if hes the one.

He lead me too the bed where he pulled me on his lap. I snuggled into his neck noticing he doesn't make me feel as warm inside as Dimitri dose... "Ive missed you," i said suddenly trying too distract my mind. "Me too," i could feel him smile. Then he kissed me from my hand , to arm, too , neck he trailed his lips until he met mine. I felt weird kissing Adrian , i want too break up with him.....but then i don't, i don't know what too do. "Hey i'll be right back," he whispered in my ear and disappeared into the other room. I relaxed for a bit but my stomach was in nots.

Then i heard a ring , it was Adrian's phone. I found it by his dresser and the caller I.D. said Camilla. Hmmmmmmmmmmmmm.... Sounds fishy, so i answer. "Hello?" I do my best Adrian impersonation- i'm super good at impersonation's like really , really good its almost freaky. "Hey honey bare!! I miss you." She says in a shrill girly voice. "Yeah , i uh do too." She giggled. "So uh when you use your girl toy will you come play with me? I'm getting pretty lonely." Ohh i was pissed now, Adrian has been cheating on me. "SCREW YOUR SELF SLUT!!" I yelled into the phone in my true voice. Than i slammed the phone shut. I cant believe Adrian would do this!! Im beyond pissed.

About ten miuets later on cue Adrian came in with a robe on, i was standing up looking like those girls before they tear apart their man on T.V. "Who the fuck is Camilla?" I tap my foot. "Babe its no one just-" "BULL SHIT!" I slammed the phone on the floor cracking too pieces. "WE ARE SO THREW!!" "Baby wait-" I slapped him. "I trusted you once but i wont trust you again Adrian Fucking Ivashkov, have a nice life." I grabbed my bag and coat storming out.

When i got out it was pouring rain. Fuck , just fucking fantastic Adrian drove me here and theirs no taxi insight. Wow this is the best _fucking_ day _ever_.

Walking down the lonely roads of Brooklyn i tear escaped my eyes, it was the first time i've cried in four years. I maybe falling in love with Dimitri but i still loved Adrian once apon a time. We still had our moments, and i still had feelings for him. So the most cliche moment in the world, crying in the rain just after a break up. I felt so miserable right now , shivering from the pain.

***

I walked in trying too be discreet as i could, so i can get rid of my soaked clothing and puffy red eyes.

But as usual i have no luck what so ever. "Hey Rose why back so early?" I could hear Tasha yell from the living room. _greaaaaaaaaaatttt everyones their, think Rose think. Maybe if i'm quick they wont notice..._ "Uh i had too go home early i was tired from my run, and Adrians leaving tomorrow." "Oh okay , why don't you come hang out with us for awhile." _Fuck._ I walked in the living room , everyones eyes widened, Dimitri's looked sympathetic. "So as you see i'd like too take a hot shower," my teeth were chattering and my fist started to curl into fists.

The room fell silent and i left for my room. When i got inside i collapsed on my bed. Seconds later Lissa came in closing the door gentally behind her. "We need too talk," she said. "Over a hot bath?" She nodded adding a sad smile.

***

**DPOV**

When Rose came in she looked miserable. Her eyes puffed up from crying, shivering from the rain. I knew it, Adrian broke up with her. I felt relived with joy, but a tang of sadness for her.

An hour later after Lissa and her talked Lissa came up too me smiling. She explained and told me i should talk too her on the roof.

I knocked three times rocking on the balls of my feet nervous for the feelings i have for her. "Hey," she smiled opening the door sending electric shocks threw my heart. "Want too go up and talk on the roof?" I took in her silk black robe and high pony-tail, she always looked beautiful, always. "Id like that," she smiled.

***

**_Duh duh duuuuuuuuuuhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!! what will happen next chapter??_**

**_5 reviews and i'l update ASAP_**

**_xoxox _**

**_-Sammy 3_**


	6. Hot Mess

_**I'm so happy with all the reviews and responses Ive gotten!**_

_**And I'm sorry i haven't updated so here is an awesome fantasticle update!! :D**_

_**okay so this chapter is for purly fun , after this we have to get the plot going**_

_**so enjoy :)**_

_

* * *

_

_Chapter 5 : Hot Mess_

My heart raced as i saw who was knocking on my door. "Hey," i said softly feeling excited that he was at my door. "Hey want too come too the roof with me?" My heart rate picked up its pace. "Yeah lets go," i said my smile growing. I think i love Dimitri, i mean Ive never felt like this about someone before, my feelings growing stronger everyday. I just had too get rid of that bitch Tasha.........

"Its so beautiful out right now," i said inhaling the after rain smell. "Yeah," he said smiling up at me looking at me like actually _looking_at me, like he was saving me as a memory forever. "Adrian broke up with me," i said in a soft voice confessing too him. "I know," he said in the same tone back. Then he walked over too me practically shaking, he got closer to me and cupped my face. "Roza i want too tell you something," but before he did , he kissed me. It was so sweet and steamy, just like last time i wanted him so much, like i needed oxygen.

Our kiss built up in intensity i put my arm around his neck and he put his hand just above my ass, it made me shiver with pleasure. I kept trying too pull closer too him , the warmness of his body felt so good against mine. "Roza," he breathed heavily moving his hand too my face. "I-i-i think i love you," he said quietly against my lips barley touching it like a brush of a feather. "I do , i do too," i was still breathing heavy against his mouth. Finally he pulled away grabbing my hand and took me too the near bye chair sitting down next too each other face to face, hands intertwined. "I want too be with you but-" he couldn't seem too say it so i saved him. "But your still dating Tasha and you don't know how to brake up with her because you still have semi feelings for her? Dont worry i understand." He made a sound of relief , then smiled an overwhelming smile. "Thanks, sometimes you know me so well that's one thing i love about you." I smiled back as he caressed my cheek sending flicks of joy threw my body.

"Like some one once said, _you don't love some one on how they look, you love them because they understand the same song_." That made my heart send off into orbit , that was the most sweetest and loving thing some one has ever said too me. So i grabbed for his face and crushed my lips against his. He was tense at first then loosened up all the way. He stroked my hair and i intertwined my fingers in his hair , soft and silky against my touch. "Dimitri what are we going to do?  
Our faces still so close. "I dont know, i want you with every cell in my body but i dont know." He whisperd his words like a caress. "I'l wait for you Dimitri, i'l wait," i breathed putting another kiss on his mouth. "I just need time Rose, just give me time." "Okay," i said so softly , so softly i barley heard it myself.

We kissed one more time before saying our goodbyes, and we went our separate ways.

Tonight was the best night of my life, fuck Adrian Ivaskov, and helloooo Dimitri Belikov ;P.

* * *

"Uhaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!" I jumped up and yawned really loud streatching every bone in my body , feeling giddy inside.

I walked into the kitchen , a big grin all over my face. "What happend too you?" Asked Spidron, god was it that surprising that i was happy? "I got hit by a car," i said menacing smirk playing at my lips. Chirstian laughed under his breath and Spidey frowned scowling somthing like 'you sexy sarcastic bitch'.

"Omg guys guess whaaaaat!" Tasha came in the room looking as giddy as i did. I swear too god if Dimitri fucked her i will exterminate his ass. "What?" We all poped our head up. "I got invited too this club, concert thing and you guys can come too!" "OMG!" Did Lissa seriously just say omg out loud? Anyways her and Tasha were jumping up and down like too school girls. A smile plasterd my face, i was going too have some serious fun tonight.... :D

* * *

"Oh my gosh Rose you look so hot!!" She said laying on my bed as i twirld infort of the mirror. "You think so?" I smirked sitting down next too her. "I know so," she smiled a heartfelt grin. Lissa was my best friend and she always would be. Thick threw thin i was always their for her, and she was their for me. I remember the old days at S.t Vlads, we were a team, like batman and robin.

The thought made me return her the grin. "Sooooooooooo," she draged out her words still smirking. "Are you tottally going too woo Dimitri tonight with your 'sexy bod'?" I laughed out loud. "Lets hope so!" I snickerd once again haveing a divious thought. "Come here," i pulled Lissa's head closer too me whispering in her ear my game plan for tonight. "Perfect," she said devious smile plastering on her face too.

[A/N: Outfits of course posted on my page]

* * *

I finally got too see Brooklyn! It was so pretty, i love the city. Spidron, Eddie and Stan decided let me and Dimitri off so we could have fun, which was pretty nice because i'm dieing too have some fun! "Were here!!" Tasha was wayyyyyyyyy too bubbly for my likening, i wonder what Dimitri puts in her coffee in the morning.

When we got into the club i was stunned on how nice it was. It was like a club/coffee house with a live band playing. "This is so cool!" Me and Lissa exchanged glances, i missed clubbing. "Rose if you sign up for karaoke i will too." I thought about it, "no". "Pweeeeeeeeeeeees!!" She begged, i looked away so i wouldnt give in. "Nope," putting emphasis's on the p. "If you do it Christian and Dimitri will do it." The guys exchanged worried glances. "Wha-" i cut them off. "Deal," i smiled deviously. "God damn," they swore under their breath. Haha this was going too be a great night :D.

_"And the way your shaking it at the club  
Try to make a brother fall in love.  
Be dirty dancing me all night long  
Then you leave me hanging girl your wrong._

Every time it's the same old thing  
You bring me out like a beauty queen.  
I don't mind if you play your game.  
Cus i know i'll make you scream my name.  
Scream my name scream my name  
Scream my name scream my name."

The music played as i grinded random guys in the club. Dimitris face was green with envy it was hilarious! Men, men and more men fallowing me like drooling puppy dogs. Boy was i having fun!

"Hey everybody!" A lead singer from a band came too the mic. "Well i have spotted a sexy lady in this club and i would like too dedicate this song too her!" The lead singer made a curling formation dictating he wanted me too come up on stage. So i swayed my hips from side to side making jaws drop like pants. "Hey sexy this is for you," he cupped my face and we looked at each other intently than he started.

_"You were a problem child _as he sang i moved my hips too the beat.  
_Been grounded your whole life  
So now you running wild  
Playing with them good girls  
No that ain't your style_

_You think your hot shit  
You cool, I love it, I love it  
Yeah, yeah  
Stumbling but yeah, you're still looking hella fine  
Keep doing what you're doing and I'ma make you mine _

_Well, you're a hot mess and I'm falling for you  
And I'm like hot damn let me make you my boo  
Cos you can shake it shake it shake it  
Yeah you know what to do  
You're a hot mess  
I'm loving it, hell yes_

_I've been hypnotized i was feeling extra naughty so i started grinding the guy.  
The city's your playground,  
I watch you take a bite  
At 5am roaming in the streets Damn this was so fun!! The look on Dimitris face was priceless ;)  
Drunk all night_

_You think your hot shit  
You cool, I love it, I love it  
Yeah, yeah  
Stumbling but yeah, you're still looking hella fine  
Keep doing what you're doing and I'ma make you mine_

_Well, you're a hot mess and I'm falling for you  
And I'm like hot damn, let me make you my boo  
Cos you can shake it shake it shake it  
Yeah you know what to do  
You're a hot mess  
I'm loving it, hell yes_

_You're a hot mess and I'm falling for you  
And I'm like hot damn let me make you my boo  
Cos you can shake it shake it shake it  
Yeah you know what to do  
You're a hot mess  
I'm loving it, hell yes_

_If you're dancing up on tables  
You go you go, you got it girl  
Say that you're unstable  
You go coco, you got it girl  
Dancing up on tables  
Say that you're unstable  
You're a haha haha ha yeah you're a hot mess  
Haha haha ha we're singing hell yes_

_Well, you're a hot mess and I'm falling for you  
And I'm like hot damn let me make you my boo  
Cos you can shake it shake it shake it  
Yeah you know what to do  
You're a hot mess  
I'm loving it, hell yes  
You're a hot mess and I'm falling for you  
And I'm like hot damn let me make you my boo  
Cos you can shake it shake it shake it  
Yeah you know what to do  
You're a hot mess  
I'm loving it, hell yes (hell yes)  
Hot mess  
I'm loving it, hell yes (hell yes)  
Hot mess  
I'm loving it, hell yes" _When the song was over i kissed the guy full mouth. I hope that will make Dimitri pick up the pace in the breaking up process.

* * *

I whisperd in the guys ears telling him my song selection for keroki. But i realized the song i was doing i would need a guy, so i ran off really quick and grabbed Spidron so hard he had no time for questions.

"Hey My name is Rose and this is Spidron and were gonna sing you a little song," a smirk formed across my lips.

The beat for Imma Be played and i started singing.

_"Imma be, Imma be, Imma, Imma, Imma be  
Imma be, Imma be, Imma, Imma, Imma be  
Imma be, Imma be, Imma, Imma, Imma be_

_Imma be, be, be, be, Imma, Imma be  
Imma be, be, be, be, Imma, Imma be  
Imma be, be, be, be, Imma, Imma be_

_Imma be on the next level  
Imma be rocking over that bass treble  
Imma be chilling with my mother, mother crew  
Imma be making all them deals you wanna do (Hah)_

_Imma be up in that maylist flicks  
Doing 100 flips and  
Imma be sipping on drinks 'cause  
Imma be shaking my hips_

_You gon' be licking your lips  
Imma be taking them pics  
Looking all fly and shit  
Imma be the flyest chick (So fly)_

_Imma be spreading my wings  
Imma be doing my thing (Do it, do it, okay)_

_Imma, Imma swing it this way  
Imma, Imma, Imma, Imma swing it that way  
This Fergie, Fergie, Imma, Imma be here to stay  
21st century until the end of the day_

_Imma be, Imma be, Imma, Imma, Imma be  
Imma be, Imma be, Imma, Imma, Imma be_

_Rich, baby, quick, quick, Imma, Imma, Imma be  
The shit baby check me out (Be)  
Imma be, Imma be  
On top, never stop (Be, be)_

_Imma, Imma be, Imma be, be, be, be  
Imma, Imma be, Imma be, fucking her  
Imma, Imma, Imma be  
Imma be, be, be, Imma, Imma be_

_Imma be the upgraded new negro  
Imma be the average brother with soul  
Imma be world wide international  
Imma be in Reo rocking Tokyo_

_Imma be brilliant with my millions  
Loaning out a billion, I get back a trillion  
Imma be a brother, but my name ain't Lemen  
Imma be your banker, I'll be loaning out semen_

_Honey's in debt, but we bouncin them checks  
But I dont really mind when they bouncin them checks  
Imma be, Imma be, Imma be, Imma be, rich, baby  
Imma be, Imma, Imma be, Imma, Imma be_

_Sick with the flow  
When the goal is to rock the whole globe  
Imma be the future  
Imma be the whole reason why_

_You even wanna come to a show  
You can see what I'm rocking and I'm picking out a golden_

_Imma be up in the club  
Doing whatever I like  
Imma be popping that bubbly  
Cool and living that good life_

_Oh, let's make this last forever  
Partying when you're together  
On and on and and on and  
On and on and on and on and_

_Imma be rocking like this (What)  
Y'all niggas wanna talk shit (But)  
Wanting you put it on the blog  
Rocking like this my job_

_We can't help that we popular  
And all these folks want to flock to us  
Come to a show and just rock with us  
A million plus with binoculars_

_Imma be, Imma be, Imma be, Imma be  
Imma be living that good life  
Imma be living that good, good_

_Imma be, Imma be, Imma be, Imma be  
Imma be living that good life  
Imma be living that good, good_

_Imma be, Imma be, Imma be, Imma be  
Imma be living that good life  
Imma be living that good, good_

_Imma be, Imma be, Imma be, Imma be  
Imma be living that good life  
Imma be living that good, good_

_Imma be, Imma be  
Imma be, Imma be, Imma be, Imma be_

_Imma, Imma, Imma be, rocking that .ap in here  
B.E.P. we definite  
We on some next level shit  
Futuristic musically_

_Mind will fold with energy  
From the soul new-sonicly  
Sending positivity  
Across the world, and seven seas_

_Taker of our family  
Rocking show 'specting cheese  
Imma be out with my peas  
Livin life, feeling free_

_That's how it's supposed to be  
Come join my festivities  
Celebrate like, Imma be_

_Imma be, Imma be, Imma be, Imma be  
Imma be, Imma be, Imma be, Imma be  
Imma be, Imma be, Imma be, Imma be "  
_

I laughed breathless from singing, after that me and Spidron re joined the group. "That was awesome Rose!" Tasha high fived me. "Told you so," Lissa winked. I realized Dimitri was deathly silent tonight.... He looked like he was thinking, and i hope he was thinking of me- not to be vain, but you know what i mean. "Hey Christian and Dimitri your up, i already picked your song," "What!" They shrieked, haha they knew i would pick a funny song, well they were right.

I sat back and relaxed for the show that was about knock my sox off. I practacally laughed as they ackwardly walked up to the stage. "Uh Hi im Christian and this is Dimitri and were going too sing the Gangster song."

_"Don't playa-hate me  
Play-playa hate, uhh, somebody else  
Yo, Yo Yo I'm a gangster  
Where my dogs at?  
Bark with me if you're my dog  
Yo, Yo Yo, I'm going  
(Naww I don't wanna bark)  
I'm going to give a shoutout to all the playa-haters  
(We don't like playa-haters)  
If you're a playa-hater don't playa-hate on me  
I'm a gangster, I'm a straight up  
Grr, I'm steaming mad. Grr._

I'm a gangster, I'm a straight up "G"  
The gangster life is the life for me  
Shooting people by day, selling drugs by night  
Being a gangster is Hell-up tight

I walk around town with a stark erection  
Then gave your mom a yeast infection  
I saw the policeman and I punched him in the eye  
"To serve and protect": What a lie

I also don't like white people, you shouldn't too  
And don't get me started about the Jews

I'm a gangster  
Grr I'm mad  
I'm a gangster  
My rhymes are bad  
I'm a gangster  
Iced out like a freezer  
I'm a gangster  
I don't listen to weezer

I dropped out of school at the age of three (why? )  
'Cuz all the teachers tried to playa-hate on me (oh.)  
My rhymes are cool, just like doing cocaine  
My rhymes are hot, like a Burning Flame

Sisco is my homie he's a gangster too  
Me and Sisco are the leaders of the gangster crew  
I like to be in jail and he likes to sing and dance  
Some say we're the perfect match

[Interrupted by another voice]  
Step off, Step back, Step Away!  
Step back, Don't step forward step back  
Don't step forwards step backwards  
Don't step to me, Do not step to me-eee

[First voice raps again]  
I'm giving a shout-out to my homies in cell block 8  
Being in jail sucks cuz you always have to masterbate  
Except when a Jewish person goes to jail all my homies cheer  
They will make mince-meat out of his rear

Ben Petty helped me make the gangster beat to this song  
I shot him in the face cuz he looked at me wrong

I'm a gangster  
I drop bombs like Hiroshima  
I'm a gangster  
Bitch suck on my weiner  
I'm a gangster  
I drive a cool car  
I'm a gangster  
I smoke weed in a cigar

Yo! My gangster flow  
Yo! Yo Yo Yo

I'm rolling on dubs iced out like hockey  
Got kicked out of Japan for drinking all the sake  
Fuck a bitch, gimmie head ho  
What's up to my dogs, yo yo yo

They play this song on the radio all day long  
So everyone can hear my gangster song  
Nobody thought I'd blow up like a Firestone tire...  
Oh there's no beat left.

Die. Die you Santa Claus, die.  
No, I don't wanna do a cappela.

[Second voice again]  
I like to slap bitches. I like to slap hoes." 

When they walked of the stage their face was flushed with embarassment. I was cracking up so hard i felt like i was going too burst a lung. Then all a sudden i had a laugh attack and fell on the floor. Which made everyone laugh harder. "Nice song selection," and i went in for a round of high fives.

* * *

Around one we went home. I was soooooooooooooooo tierd and my feet were super sore. I was glad when my head finally hit the pillow.

* * *

**_Okay so i hope you enjoyed this chapter as much as i did!!!_**

**_What do you want more in the next chapter a Rose and Dimitri Lemon (and Tasha catches them) or Tasha and Dimitri break up???? _**

**_vote in your review, and when i get 6 votes i'l start writing the next chapter :)_**

_Songs in Chapter:_

_Hot Mess by Cobra Starship_

_Imma Be by The Black Eyed Peas_

_The Gangster Song by Hollywood Undead_


	7. Beautiful Mess

_**Okay beacause of all the fantastic reviews i got i'm going too update!! so i hope you like this chapter! it should be interesting..... ;D**_

_~Songs of the Chapter~_

_-1,2,3,4 by Plain White T's_

_-Real Thing by Boys Like Girls_

_-A Beautiful Mess by Jason Marz_

_-Resistance by Muse_

_-Your Love Means Everything by Coldplay_

_(i highly suggest listening too these songs during the chapter!)_

**_You have been warned...i'm not a very good lemon writer, but im very fluffy so apprécier :D_**

**

* * *

**

_Chapter 6: Beautiful Mess_

_'Don't leave me," i whimpered alone in a dark room. "I have too," he said solemnly. His back was too me but i would recognize it any where. "Dimitri please, i love you." I cried out, if it wasn't for my dhampire senses I'm sure i wouldn't be able too see him. "I do too, but its for your own good." Then he started too fade away and i could feel the darkness swallowing around me. "Noooooo!" I could faintly hear myself cry._

I woke up gasping reaching for something firm too hold on too. The alone feeling still lingered in my stomach. I half closed my eyes in realization that it was just a dream hearing soft voices murmuring outside the room. I glanced at my clock sighing, it was 1pm i over slept again. I really really hoped inside that this dream wasnt another of my premonitions. You see because i'm shadowkissed i have certain ability's , I'm connected too the dead. And once two years ago my best guy friend Mason died. And i feel like its my fault because i had a dream before it happened, and i didn't take it seriously. It still eats me up.

That's why i hope this isn't one of those dreams because i love Dimitri and i never want too lose him. But i didn't dream about death so it didn't make sense. Also though it could be that i die inside without him? I dont want too think about it, and i wont im going too block it out of my mind. Because Dimitri is something special too me and i _will not_lose him.I slipped on a tight black tee-shirt that showed off my mid-drift, reagular washed out skinny jeans, and black and white laced vans. I was ready for _anything_, Weather that anything was today , tomorrow or five years from now. I was a guardian, fierce and ruthless, impulsive, unyielding, well regarded and most important noble. I was Rose Hathaway, a well built warrior who could take out a army of Strigoi before breakfast. I loved my life weather i realized it or not.

* * *

"Finally Sleeping Beauty has awoken from her rest!" Dimitri welcomed me as i went too the fridge too get some Chi- he hugged me, i wonder if Tasha minded? Then Spidron smacked my ass. "Who gave you an all access pass to touch my ass Spidey?" I stared at him my eyes turning into slits. Me and Spidron seemed like we had a love hate relationship. But actually we loved each other like brother and sister we just didn't let our guard down, i admit ive broken down crying in Spidrons arms-which is _rare. _I hate too admit it but it was a weak moment of mine. Dimitri was besides me again and whispered "What about me? Do i have an all access pass?" I was shocked he said that out loud, but pleased at the same time. I looked around and nobody was paying attention, Lissa and Tasha weren't even near. So i leaned in-smirk on my face- i said. "Of course, any time." He laughed, god it was the greatest sound ive ever heard.

Moment's later Tasha and Lissa walked in. "Heyy Roz! Just the woman i wanted too see!" "Liss.. is their something wrong with you? I mean whats up with the nickname and 'women' talk." I snickerd teasing her walking too sit down with her , seeing what she had too say. "Okay so The Royal Court called and the queen called me and Tasha, wanting too give us details and a tutorial on behavoir for the Equinox party in Russia." "Oh okay, so when are we leaving?" "_I _am leaving tomorrow morning." I gave her a confused look. "You and Dimitri are going too stay here and guard the house while were gone." Wow was Tasha that naive and stupid? I guess so. "Oh sweet, finally a vacation with out interruptions." I was so happy, alone time with Dimitri... ;)

"Well i'm going too pack!" Lissa announced. "And im going too help you," i trailed behind her. "I love you so much!" I practically assaulted her with my hug. I was beyond ecstatic....

* * *

This was it! The day me and Dimitri were alone! When i got up i stretched every part of my body, then went too look for Dimitri. When i got to the kitchen their was a note written for me.

_R,_

_Went out too get somethings , be back soon_

_D_

_"Love is our resistance  
They keep us apart and they won't stop breaking us down  
And hold me, our lips must always be sealed"_

_xoxoxox_

Dimitri could always make my heart melt, i loved him so-so much. So tonight was going too be a special night for us. A chance too finally be alone , in each others embraces.

When he came back later he asked if i could leave. He said it was a surprise and i couldn't see.

* * *

When i came home Dimitri anwserd the door. "Hey sexy lady," he grabbed me from the waist and kissed me. "Funny i was just about to say the same too you," i snickered as i lifted my face too look in his eyes. "Not funny," he growled at me playfully. "So what have you been up too?" He tilted his head too the side which was dead sexy. "You'll see," than he 'attacked' me by covering his hands over my eyes. "You know i don't reall-" He cut me off by saying "Surprise," low and quite in the ear. "Oh my g-" I covered my mouth in surprise, it was so-so beautiful. He had decorated his whole bedroom with candles everywhere. It didn't need any fancy champagne or music, it was beautiful how it was. "Thank you!" I smothered him him with kisses."Thank you so much! This is the most magical and marvelous thing someone has ever done for me!" He laughed , picking me up bridle style and took me too the bed. Where i smothered him in more kisses , i was so happy too finally feel what i wanted too feel.

We kept kissing our feelings increasing. I sat up and unbuttoned my white blouse and straddled him. "You know you are drop dead sexy." This made him laugh,which made me smile. "How can you say that when your here in comparison." I leaned down too kiss him his lips leaving a tingling sensation. "What do you like about me?" He asked, how could he even ask a question like that? "I like your smile, which could light up the whole world. I like how your laugh is like music from above. I like you stunningly good looks. I like how you understand me , you love all of me not just the good parts. And i love how when i kiss you its like losing the motion of time and space. I love you more than anybody has loved someone, and i want you more than anything in the world." I let out a breath, satisfied i finally said that out loud. The next thing i knew he flipped me over and he was now straddling me. "I love you and when Tasha comes home I'm going too break up with her." I was overwhelmed with a crashing wave of joy. "Do you mean it?" I felt a tear come too my eye. "Yes i mean it with all my heart," he crushed his lips too mine then his tongue slowly made its way threw mine mouth. Our tongues entangled once again fighting for dominance, but i needed more of him, i needed him closer. So i fumbled too tear his shirt of-he helped me a bit :). Once his shirt was completely off i trailed my fingers down his chest. "You know you tourcherd me the other night in the club. I just wanted too tear that guys head off, i wanted too be in his place." "Hmm what are you going to do about that?" A smirk filled his face and lowered his face so our lips were acute. "I'..you. scream my name." Then next thing you knew clothes were flying everywhere too a pile on the floor.

He trailed his lips down my naked body, ive never done this but the way he lead my body-felt so natural. I was going too have sex with the man i loved, and that was all that matterd. "Haaaaaaaaaaaaaa!" I screeched when his lips reached a sensitive part of my body. "Dimitri," i asked breathlessly. "I need you, i need you closer, need you in me!" I beagged to him. "My wish is your command," he smirked. "Ahhhhhhhhhhhhh!" I moaned as he enterd me. I know everyone says this but damn sex is great!

* * *

The next morning sun shined threw the room; Dimitri and i were still in tangled. I brushed his hair out of his face savoring his look of vulnerability. His eyes fluttered, damn i woke him. "Good morning sexy," i greeted him with a soft gentle kiss. Then he picked me up in his arms hugging me close too his chest. "Morning sunshine," he whispered in my hair. "Last night was...amazing." Their was no way i could capture how i felt, it was the best thing Ive felt in a long time. "Feelings mutual," i could feel him smile in my hair. "But you know what would make it perfect?" "Hmm?" "If you serenaded me," this made him roar with laughter. Then he saw my still face. "Ohh your serious.." "Yes, please? I know your voice is damn sexy." He sighed but gave in, sifting his body so he could see me face to face.

"Sing a song about me." I whisperd softly.

_You've got the best of both worlds_ -he started out his voice as angelic as his laugh  
_You're the kind of girl who can take down a man,  
And lift him back up again  
You are strong but you're needy,  
Humble but you're greedy  
And based on your body language,  
And shoddy cursive I've been reading  
Your style is quite selective,  
though your mind is rather reckless  
Well I guess it just suggests  
that this is just what happiness is_

Hey, what a beautiful mess this is  
It's like picking up trash in dresses

Well it kind of hurts when the kind of words you write  
Kind of turn themselves into knives  
And don't mind my nerve you could call it fiction  
But I like being submerged in your contradictions dear  
'Cause here we are, here we are

My breath hitched, hes so damn perfect even his goddamned voice! "I-i love you,"i crushed my lips too his full force making my heart pound.

Then my heart stopped as the door flung wide open. "WHAT THE FUCK IS THIS!!!!!" Tasha screeched. Damn just as i thought everything was perfect.

* * *

**_Loved it?!?! Well if you did please please review!! :) you know you want too... ;D_**

**_I also wanted too talk too you about something, _**

**_Someone left me a comment that hurt my feelings(they were so chicken too say it too my face they left it anonymous)_**

**_I know i said critacizem appreciated , but theirs a fine line between critazim that will actually help form critazim that will hurt me_**

_**because i **know **my grammars bad , I'm in 8th grade for god sakes and quite frankly I'm tired of people telling me over and over when i get the point**_

**_so from now on if you don't like my story don't bother to review, and only criticize on things that will actually help my story_**

**_and if you dont respect my wishes i will report you_**

**_also i wanna give a big thanks too all my faithful readers who actually like my story_**

**_ thanks so much_**

**_xoxoxo_**

**_Sammy_**


	8. The Reason

**_Okay i wanted to thank everyone for your awesome reviews!_**

**_But unfortunately we have to get down too business now, this chapters going to be serious and no fluff_**

**_That doesn't mean it isn't good ;) Hope you enjoy it_**

**_P.S: The song Dimitri sang Rose in the last chapter was Beautiful Mess by Jason Mraz just so you know-if you haven't noticed by now most of my chapters are named after songs-_**

_~Chapter Songs~ (playlist on page)_

_*Day & Night by Basshunter_

_*The Reason by Hoobstank_

_*The Last Song by The All American Rejects_

_*What Hurts The Most by Rascal Flatts_

_*Now Your Gone by Basshunter_

_*Shadow Of The Day by Linkin Park_

_*Nothing Better by The Postal Service_

_*Almost Lover by A Fine Frenzy_

* * *

_Chapter 6: The Reason_

**_Rose POV_**

"Okay this isn't what it looks like!" Me and Dimitri were caught, which really really sucked.I mean is it to hard to ask for a happy ending? Guess so. "Oh so your _not _completely naked with Rose making out on _our_ bed?" Tasha was pissed, she had the whole hands on the hip thing going on. "Okay maybe its what it looks like, but lets not be rash." Dimitri sighed running a hand threw his hair. "_Rash_?! Lets not be rash? You want me too be all cool and collective when i just caught you in bed with another girl! The hell i'l be rash!" Her voice raising at lest two octaves higher. "Go to your room I'll deal with this." Dimitri whispered so low so only i could hear. With that i made a run for Dimitri's robe and ran out of the room, before Tasha could bitch me out. Tears started spilling down my face, i just couldn't deal with this, not again.

"Rose! Their you are i heard yelling...." Lissa came up too me frantically "Yeah i know," i sniffed. "Come on lets go," Lissa's arms supported me on the way to our room. She softly closed the door, but in the distance you could still hear yelling. "So you and Dimitri did it and Tasha caught you because we came home early?" Lissa said in front of me,, as i nodded. More sobs were building in my chest. Damn im glad its just Lissa and i. Its one of my weaker moment's and i don't want anyone seeing me like this. I desperately wanted to think everything would be okay, but i don't think it ever will. Not now, we got caught and now it was all over. Lissa picked me up in an embrace. "Aww it will be okay Roz, shhhhhh we'll work it out." She soothed me stroking my dark locks, just letting me cry in her lap.

Almost all day Lissa held me as i cried, Christan came by too see if i was okay, He didn't even make fun of me that i was crying or anything. That's what i love about Christan, he knows when to turn the sarcasm off and help others. Still the ringing of piercing screams , and smashing vases still rang in my ear and imprinted its self there. I should be in there helping Dimitri out with Tasha's wrath, but my legs wouldn't move. At some point restless sleep took over me like a black crashing wave.

* * *

**_Dimitri's POV_**

I have too leave. I hurt everyone Ive ever loved-and love. Sometimes its easier-or better- just to say goodbye. Rose and Tasha could forget about me, live they're lives, move on. While i keep them in my mind forever as only a distant memory.

So i kissesd the tops of both their heads watching them, before slipping out the door saying goodbye forever.

In the first time for ten years u cried, i cried like a child. Sobs and tremors took over me as i drove blindly. _Rose i love you i never will forget you i hope you dont forget me._

* * *

**_Rose POV_**

When i woke up the next morning i looked like shit. Puffy blood shot eyes and black/brown tuffs sticking up everywhere. I was a really restless sleeper last night, yet i dont remember my head hitting the pillow. I was about too get up for the bathroom but i felt something on thee comforter. A red Tulip-which met eternal love- and a note.

_Dear Rose,_

_I'm so sorry for everything , im not sure what to say so il put it in lyric_

_"I never meant to do those things to you  
And so I have to say before I go  
That I just want you to know_

've found a reason for me  
To change who I used to be  
A reason to start over new  
and the reason is you"

_I will never forget you, i hope you never forget me_

_Love D_

After all that _hes breaking up with me_? It made no sense, but i couldn't think straight until Ive had some coffee. So i got up and went too the kitchen hoping Tasha or Dimitri wouldn't be in there.

Of course no luck, Tasha was was sitting at the dinning room table reading a note with a white rose besides her-heart that holds no love. "You little slut!!" She shrieked as soon as she saw me. "I guess its true what they say about you. Just a tall dark haired bimbo! Couldn't help your self could you? Well i hope your happy because he left both of us." Her words made me stand still. "He what..?" My voice was a small whisper now. He went back to Russia, he thought it would be better for both of us if he just left." Hot tears were streaming down both of our faces. "Excuse me," i squeaked out heading for the roof.

When i got their it was a little chilly this morning. I cant believe hes gone. He was one thing that was important in my life. He brought me life again , he made me smile. I loved him so much i couldn't wrap my head around it. If someone said it wasn't possible too fall in love in two weeks the were wrong, because i had. And now, now hes gone. I completely understand his letter now. And it hurts , i rather him break up with me then be gone forever, because i couldn't live with out him. Now i would be living my life pleasing someone else. That's how it is in life of a Guardian, Mori always had come first. I hugged my knees to my chest staring out at the city that looked now unfamiliar, this wasn't home, i had to leave. Even though it was quite and peaceful down here it was a riot downstairs as Tasha was yelling at someone yet again.

"Hey Rose," Christan's soft voice came up behind me, as he sat down next to me. We sat in silence for a little bit just staring out at the city. "I'm sorry about what happened," he said turning to me. "I guess we have to go home now." I said my voice slightly strained. "That'swhat i came up to tell you. Tasha said never darken her door again as long as i side with a slut." We both laughed at this. I gave him a big hug just resting my head on his chest. "Thanks for defending me. I guess she hates you now. Sorry for screwing things up." My voice trailed staring up to the afternoon sky. "Its fine, your more family then shes ever been to though people stare at her like a stirgoi she stares at me like everyone else, but you stare at me like i'm a person. You would be more of a loss then her." Christan always knew how to make a person feel better, no wonder Lissa loves him. "Thanks Christan." We stayed in long comfortable silence for awhile then reality hit again. "Christian, i cant live with out him. I just cant." I sobbed into his jacket. "Go after," his voice subdued. "What?" "I know where airport hes at and what time his plane takes off, you have twenty minuets." This stunned me with clarity. "Are you serious?" I stared up at him. "Dead serious," he smiled crinkling his nose. "I love you! I love you!" I attacked him with hugs, then bolted for the door. I pivoted in my current spot forgetting something. "I don't have a car," dragging my words. And in mid air flew his keys. "Go get em tiger," he smiled and so did i. I sprinted to his black Expedition putting the key in ignition. _Here i come Dimitri._

* * *

**_Duh duh !! what will happen next? Review to find out! =D_**


	9. Need You Now

**_Thanks for all the AWESOME reviews! I loved every single one of them =D_**

**_I'm sorry for such the long wait! I've just been so busy with my birthday and stuff, hope you can forgive me!_**

_**~Chapter Songs~**_

**_-Need You Now By Lady Antebellum(This is Rose's POV on the way to the air port)_**

**_-The Mess I Made By Parachute(Dimitri's POV)_**

**_-I Can't Deny By Basshunter Ft. Lauren(This song is perfect for the ending!)_**

**_P.s.: I got the airport idea from Valentines Day the movie (if anyone saw that you'll see its similar) and i do not own it so yeah.. Enjoy!_**

**

* * *

**

_Chapter 8: Need You Now_

**Rose's POV**

My mind was running wild. I just wanted to scream and bawl at the same time. I loved-love- Dimitri to death and i needed him so bad, i cant even imagine what my life would be like with out him. But of course my perverse mind was thinking of all the negative things. Its like a stab in the head every time i thought of a life without him, its just a dark nothing. Dying, that's what it would be like if i lost him. That's why i was driving like a drunken idiot down the high way. I was wayyyy past the speed limit, its a wonder i haven't gotten pulled over yet!

Damn guys made you all week and fluffy!! Damn them! Dimitris Probably the only person who could make me cry like this. Because i _hate_crying, i needed to distract myself. Turning on the radio was a good way to distract it wasn't, their was only sad or romantic songs. But i stuck with Need You Now, one its better then silence, and two it related to me the most right showed me the song last week and i fell in love with it! But the down side is that it made me think of Dimitri more!!

_Yes I'd rather hurt than feel nothing at all _

_Its a quarter after one im all alone and I _  
_need you now _  
_and I said I wouldn't call _  
_but im a little drunk and I need you now _  
_and I dont know how I can do without _  
_I just need you now _  
_I just need you now _

I sang with immense emotion, suddenly feeling like Adam Sandler in 50 First Dates. Sobs built up making my body tremor violently. God damn why couldn't i just get a grip!! I needed an ego boost bad because their was now way i could go to the air port looking like this. So i drove faster breathing in and out. I _would_ make it , i would find him and i _will_ get him back.

* * *

"Crap," i cursed looking at the time. I made it to the airport but i had 10 minuets to spare! God damn! Not really caring i drove past people getting several fingers and many words that i couldn't bring home to momma. Finally! i found a parking spot-which i think i parked sideways or something, to bad for whoever wants to park next to me!

I zig zagged threw the air ports lobby desperately trying to find the domestic flights. Five minuets to spare, lucky me.

I got a lot of 'Rose is phycotic' looks, good thing I'm used to it by now. I successfully past security with out being checked for a ticket._**[I know that you can't get past security with out a ticket, but in my story it does, just if you were wondering.] **_But as usual i wasn't so lucky. "Mam, hello mam! Do you have a ticket?"The man at the last security checkpoint asked, inpatients clearly in his voice. _Shit,_i thought to myself silently. I had already taken my belt and shoes off. What am i going to do now? God damn couldn't i ever just get a break!

* * *

**Dimitri's POV**

I am i complete coward, i don't know why i left i just knew i had to. I knew it would be better for anyone just not to see me any more. But why do i have this lingering feeling in the pit of my stomach? Its like someones stabbing me over and over. I need Rose but i just know this is the right thing. Ive made to big of a mess and nothing can fix it but leaving-even though every time i say that some coherant part of my mind is telling me, _your wroung Dimitri! Go after her!_But i can't seem to do it. All i could do now is go back to Russia, resign from Tasha's charge and find a new one. Then just keep Rose forever and always in my mind. I will never love again, I'll give her that promise, but the rest it doesn't matter any more.

Oh great now i was haulucinating, i could see Rose looking at me crystal clear with puppy dog eyes, filled with desire and sadness. What i would do just to see her again, i guess a figment of my imagination will have to do.

* * *

**Rose's POV**

Then i saw him-completely ignoring the guy- i could spot the back side of him any day, i could find him in a crowded room. Then he turned around and saw me, his eyes biting deep into mine. He looked so uncertain that it was me, so he shook his head and turned back around. I didn't go threw hell for nothing, so -knowing I'll probally get arrested- I bolted past the man and ran straight for him. I could hear several angry screams cry after me, but i didn't care. A sadistic smile formed on my face feeling success out smarting security.I made it! I could see him clearly now in the line full of people. With only two minuets to spare! Damn i'm one lucky bitch!

Probably sounding like a stand-peed chasing after me, Dimitri turned around smile creeping up on his face seeing how i was one, real;and, two the cause of all the i reached him i barrelled into his arms burrying my head into the crook of his kept still, it was freaking me out,exspecially how he kept whispering _I'm so so sorry_. "Dimitri," i pulled away from him looking him straight in the eyes so our gaze was locked."Look i know you think that this is the best thing to just disappear so no one will be hurt anymore, but trust me your hurting people more by leaving, especially me! So please please don't leave me!" I started crying - in front of everyone! Well i guess there's a first for everything. "I love you so so much Rose but what will happen to everyone else? I just can't hurt people, i don't like it." He cupped my face so our gaze was more intent. "But Dimitri! You don't understand! You _are_hurting me, as for everyone else you have to be a man and face them! Because their hurt either way! The damage is already done! You just have to understand that and come back to me! Because i cant live with out you! Don't you understand! Get it threw your thick skull and realize that you and me belong together!!" We were both crying now, cupping each others faces holding on by the last thread clinging to each other desperately. I needed him with every ounce of my body, i would die with out him! If some one asked me if which hurt more, getting hit by a car; or, Dimitri leaving me. I would say Dimitri because he brought me back to life, he made me realize the good, he gave me a chance to find out who i really am inside. Its not just his gorgeous body or ravishing warm brown eyes, or his dashing warm brown hair , silky under my touch, not even that. It was how he could se right threw me, how so preserved and protective he is, hes a rare item that brings joy to be around with, and i loved him with all my heart-and not just the good parts the bad parts too."I'm so sorry Rose!" Dimitri was actually sobbing in front of me, it was miserable to look at.

Then _finally!_he did what Ive wanted him to do all along, kiss me. It was gooey and heart wrenching. Grasping for something to hold on to i intertwined my fingers in his hair, as he held me in his arms. It was warm and finnally the bad feeling in my stomach went away, and all the bad things long forgotten."I-i-i love you!" I gasped out resting my forehead to his. "Me too, I'm so sorry i hurt you! I'll never leave you again!" He now cried with tears of joy, kissing all my tears never been so happy and relived in my life! I couldn't wait to tell Lissa all about our reunion! "Will you come live with me Lissa and Christian?" I looked up at him with pleading eyes. "Of course," his voice was husky and subdued, going in for one last kiss.

"Ahem," someone cleared their voice behind us. And low and behold was the security guy eyes puffed up like a balloon. "Here's your stuff mam." He handed me my things, as me and Dimitri chorused in a laugh. Putting his arms around my waist we walked out of the airport, tears of watchers surrounded us. But when we got in the car together ive never felt so at home in my life as i did right now.

* * *

_**Was that a fluffy enough reunion for you? I hope you enjoyed it! Haha its kinda cheesy how perfect their reunion was, but i thought it was swee! =D **_

**_So i hope you enjoyed it! And don't worry the story is deffinatly not over yet! We have maybe 10 or more/less, depends on reviewers!_**

**_So get to reviweing! =D_**

_**xoxox**_

**_Sammy _**


	10. Off To Russia!

**_I know i always thank you for the wonderful reviews, but its true! You guys give the best reviews! And sometimes i don't always reply (and im sorry is just that I'm so baffled at some of the things you guys say! their so amicable!That I'm not sure what to say except thank you!)_**

**_And i always feel bad that i never get to update soon enough!_**

**_And i always hope this upcoming chapter will make up for it =D_**

**_So enough with my bantering! Enjoy!(Theirs An Outfit on my page!!)_**

**~Chapter Songs~**

-I Melt With You, Jason Mraz version

-Kickin It With You by Jason Mraz

(haha i know both songs are by him for this chapter but i didn't realize it untill i wrote it down lol, and they inspired me in this chapter =D)

-Russia Privjet by Basshunter

* * *

_Chapter 9: Off To Russia!_

_**R**_**ose's POV**

_(Okay so when they stayed with Tasha it was the end of June, and now it August)_

The sun broke through the window indicating it was morning.

"Uggggggggggghhhhhhh," i groaned at the natural alarm clock. "What?" Dimitri rolled over to face me. He looked so adorable right when he woke up! His hair all rumpled and the look of vulnerability in his eyes was so captivating. "I don't want to wake up," i pouted , which made him laugh. He pulled me from the waist closer to him. "Well if its any constellation," he held out the last word, and leaned in and kissed me. Kissing him was so delicious, we molded together so perfectly, a treat every time his lips meet mine. "Were you going to say, 'if its any constellation you get me'?" I whispered getting close to him smiling. "Something like that..." God his laugh was angelic. "You arrogant Russian!" We laughed together,as i slapped his arm.

"Speaking of Russia...." he trailed off leaning in to kiss me, but i looked for the clock, so he ended up nipping my ear. "Stop that it tickles!" I giggled as he kept nipping me (haha that sounds weird). "Crap! Dimitri! Its Ten Thirty! And our flight leaves in two hours! And i haven't even packed!" I jumped up from the bed, shivering from only having my undergarments on. "Roza,Roza, Roza." Laughing, as he shook his head in a exasperated fashion."Always leaving things to the last minuet," i froze too look at him, my eyes squinting a bit. "Did _you _pack yet?" I glared pointing the finger at him.(metaphorically) "Nooooooooooo......" He said innocently, forming his face into a _I'm so innocent,_look. "Oh whatever Belikov!" I walked off in mock anger.

Ever since that day in the airport, Dimitri and I have grown getting to be a real couple, we have been serious for two months now and its practically like were married already!=D It was perfect what we had. Even our job fit well with our relationship. After we left New York and returned to the palace, Dimitri reassigned him self to Christian. He only had one guardian, Dimitri was badass and Christian needed a good guy who could protect him. Plus Dimitri, Christian, and Eddie got along fantastically.

Everything was finally perfect, Dimitri moved in, the Queen was nicer to me (shocker huh?), i got to hang out with all my buddies just like the good ol' times! And now we were going on a vacation to Russia! Of course i had to work , but i would also get work days off. So i was completely thrilled right now! Plus i get to meet Dimitri's family! I'm counting on a good time :).

* * *

"Morning everyone!" Shouting to everyone letting them know my presence has arrived. "Hew Rosfs," Spidron said with a waffle half down his throat. "Talk _after_you consume the food Spidey." I winked at him getting a waffle from the batch Lissa was making. We asked the queen if we could expand so all of us could live together. And who could refuse to Lissa?

We ended up getting a penthouse with three bedrooms, its so comfortable (even though the guys hog all the food!). "I cant believe were going to Russia Rose! I'm so excited! Can you believe it!" She jumped up and down with me. Lissa over reacts a lot, but its one thing i loved about her.

She sighed, sitting down together. "We need to hang out, i miss those times at St. Vladimir's." We really did need to hang, we haven't had some one on one time in awhile. "Me too Liss," we both exchanged sad smiles. "All packed?" Dimitri came down wearing a deep red polo with light brown khaki shorts, and black Nike's. Damn he was looking fine...and all mine :). "Yup!" I came up to peck him lightly on the lips. "Get something to eat so we can leave." I smiled to him as he left to get something to eat.

I turned to get a face full of Christian. "Good morning sunshine," he greeted me with a white smile, hair slightly flustered. "Nice to see you too Christian, in fact your presence just made this day a whole lot better." I smirked at him. "I knew it!" Christian jumped making a face i couldn't quite place. "Looks like you have competition Dimitri, apparently Rose is just head over heels for me." He smirked back, god Christian sometimes.... "Competition?" Dimitri turned to Christian with a mock confused look on his face. I sat down on the counter hoping Dimitri would come up with a good comeback, in fact i was counting on it. "Really your my competition? You know Rose i thought the day you would cheat on me, you would cheat on me with someone i actually _have _competition with." Yeah Dimitri! I taught you well :D... "Nice one sweetheart," i got up coming over to kiss him, giving him a high five. "Oh oh I see how it is Belikov." Christian came up to him puffing out his chest. "I could just snap your neck in five seconds!" Dimitri laughed flicking his neck. "Well i could burn yours," Christian shook his head in a dissing formation, trying so hard not too laugh. "Touche," he high-fived Christian, as the mock punched each other for awhile. God i love my family :).

* * *

I haven't been to the airport since Dimitri and I reunited. It filled me with sad and happy memories. "You know the one thing useful about guys?" Lissa turned to me smiling. "Hmm?"

"You can use them as your pack mules." We laughed together as we turned seeing our men caring our bags. Dimitri carried it like nobodies business and Christian was struggling a bit. But at the airport i had to be on high alert, the airport was the number one place where Mori's got attacked, besides their homes.

I had a stake in my boots, and a lighter in my pocket-my gun was in my bag sadly. We were going to a small Mori/Dhampire airport just outside the palace the queen set up for us.

"Wow sweet ride," Spidron smiled as we arrived inside the jet. It had a plush white material that was like a couch all around, with the bathroom and mini bar off to the sides. Sitting down next to Dimitri, i realized i forgot my spirit ring to wear on the flight. "Lissa!" I whisper shouted. "Yeah?" she turned to me. "Do you have any extra spirit rings?" Asking her frantically, i hated those ghost induced headaches. "Yeah! Let me go get one!" I smiled relaxing.

"Are we their yet?" I asked Dimitri groggily waking up from a nice nap. "Nope," he laughed. "About another ten hours," i groaned. This was going to be a long trip. But at lest i have my new cell phone! I haven't had a cell phone since Lissa and I lived in Portland. "Whats up?" Lissa said sitting down next to me, as Dimitri went to mingle with the guys. "Just texting Mia, did you know she got invited to the party! Some how she got in good with a Royal." Instead of jumping up and down; Lissa, just smiled. "No! You didn't!" I squealed. "I did!" Her smile grew. "Ha! Your such a saint Lissa, you should be queen instead of that queen bitch." I remarked. "Hey shes been nice to us latly, cut her some slack." Lissa sighed shaking her head at me. "Oh whatever," i scowled. Just because she was being nice doesn't mean shes not a bitch.

"Rose?" Christian spoke to me across the room. "Yes human torch?" My lips twitched at the side, ready to form a smirk. "You do realize that your shirt says Ciao and were going to Russia? I mean i'm no expert in Russian, but uh i'm pretty sure thats Italian." He laughed at me, what the nerv he had :-\. "Hmph, i like this shirt its cute!" I frowend, then i though of something. "Babe whats really the word for hello in Russian?" I looked up at his stunning, yet tired, eyes. "Privjet," god hes so sexy when he speaks Russian. "You need to teach me how to speak Russian babe." "Like you'd have the attention span to learn a language!" Christian dissed me. So i simply detangled my self from Dimitri's arms, and smacked Christian on the side of his head.

We've been in the plane for about eight hours, and yawns were heard around the plane. "Get some sleep Rose," Dimitri whispered huskily into my ear. "We'll be their by the time you wake up, so just shut yours eyes." He murmured in my ears as my eyes slowly started drooping. "Goodnight babe." Then i was out like a light.

"Rose Rose!" Dimitri shook me awake. "Look out your window," he smiled. As i looked outside my window i could see the most beautifulest thing Ive ever seen. "Its so beautiful!" I cheered. "Добро пожаловать в Россию." He spoke to me in Russian, and i half understood what he said. "Privjet Russia!" I cheered once again, kissing him enthusiastically.

* * *

**_Okay i hoped you liked it! Review if you really did! =D_**

**_P.S.: I wrote this at like one am so sorry for all the grammatical mistakes!_**

**_P.P.S: Hey! I really need a Beta for three of my stories, so if anyone is interested in Betaing for one or all of the story's, PM me! It would be a GINORMOUS help!_**

**_Thx_**

**_XOXOX_**

**_Sammy_**


	11. Welcome To Russia!

**_Hey Everybody! Hows it going? _**

**_Anyways lol, I hope you like this chapter. And thank Spectre-Desoriente for being an awesome beta! (Finally got one!! Heehee, aren't you proud? =D)_**

**_Okay so enjoy! (And make sure to check the party dresses on my page!)_**

**

* * *

**

_Chapter 10: Welcome To Russia _

Rose POV

"Whoa," I gasped out loud stepping out of the plane. It was so beautiful here! Even the airport was! Well it was a Moroi/Dhampir airport so that could be one thing.

"Welcome," a man greeted us shortly and formally as we all piled out of the plane "My name is guardian Pravizzi and I'll be your escort for now."

I don't know why we needed a guardian escort, but hey, if someone else was watching Lissa for me I could get distracted in Dimitri all I wanted. Things have been going smoothly but I'm just worried of what's going to happen next. Because... well, I know nothing is perfect for long in my world.

A few other guardians came and took our things to a black, sleek stretch limo – _very _sweet ride-while Pravizzi lead us to the car. Once in the vehicle, I snuggled up with Dimitri in the back. "How many times have you been to St Petersburg?" I whispered to him. Everyone else seemed to be a bit jet lagged.  
"Let's just say it's like a second home," he smiled, god he was lucky.  
"The only other place I've been is Portland," I grumbled as he chuckled  
"Hey." He punched my shoulder lightly. "At least your here in Russia now," he smiled, which, I must say, was contagiously amazing, i couldn't help but smile back.  
"So true," I sighed resting my head on his shoulder. Thinking of the past months we've been together have been great and I hope for more, but will being in Russia make it better or worse?

* * *

"Welcome to the Marriott St. Petersburg Hotel, this is where the queen will be treating you for your stay. It was a pleasure to escort you, but I must be leaving. There will be a representative at the front who will help you from here." Pravizzi gave a quick nod, then left. That's the thing I hated about being a guardian, we were always required to be proper and formal.

We each murmured our fair share of thanks and walked to the front where we would meet up with the hotel representative.  
"Dragomir party," Lissa said to the woman at the counter.  
"Oh perfect, you're here!" A little Dutch woman at the front smiled at all of us. "Follow me." And we did, it was so beautiful here, just like the rest of Russia.

"Hi guys, I'm Kelsey! I'll be your representative to let you know what the queen has planned," a girl with fair hair and super tan skin greeted us. "So I have your keys N'stuff. I'll explain the rest on the way." She seemed like a really bubbly person who loved to talk. Maybe I'll survive her talking tirade...  
"As I was saying, the Nightingale is a block away from here, and the queen has a list of parties and things she would like the princess to do. I have a folder of all the things you'll need to know, so here is your room, and enjoy!" She explained opening the door for us then let us settle in-I thought she would never stop talking! I shook my head and surveyed the room.  
It was so beautiful!  
The room was painted a lush aqua, with a kitchen when you walked in, then as you moved further, there was a living room complete with a flat screen TV and ahead, was a deck that out looked St. Petersburg, with a hot tub! Finally, to the left, there were three rooms, and naturally we claimed them right away. Christan & Lissa would share a room, Spidron, and Eddie would share a room, and finally Dimitri and I would share a room.

"Ah, our room is so beautiful!" I proclaimed, laying on the plush blue schemed bed. "Mmm, and the bed's so comfortable..." He sighed, laying next beside me. "It is...." Then finally he grabbed my face and kissed me.  
it was such a sweet, innocent kiss but it slowly built in passion, becoming more lustful. I straddled his waist as I bent to kiss him while he was trailing and pushing his hands over my body, rubbing circles on my thighs, exploring me.  
"This has to go." I pointed to his shirt as his wondrous laugh echoed throughout the room.

Thankfully he peeled his shirt off, as did I. "So, so beautiful," He purred flipping me over to kiss me from my navel to my neck, as he finally brought his lips back to mine.  
"No _you're_ so, so beautiful," I teased between kisses.  
"I can't agree with you there," he trailed off getting lost in my mouth. Oh how easy it was to do...  
"ROSE! DIMITRI! COME TO THE LIVING ROOM!" Lissa called from the outside the door. We groaned immensely and quickly fixed out appearances up, so that we looked presentable, then met them in the parlour.

"What is so important that you had to practically had to _drag_ us out of our room?" I questioned Lissa, a little disappointed I didn't get to go farther with Dimitri.  
She chuckled. "I don't want to know what was going on in there, but I wanted to talk to you guys about the schedule."  
"Okay," Dimitri and I sat down hand and hand next to them. "So tonight, there's a dinner," she went on and on of what days we had free and what days we had things to do and etcetera, etcetera.

"Oh! And Dimitri, Rose here's a note for you guys!" she said sometime after her long list of events was read out. I took it from her.

_Dear Rose & Dimitri,_

_Once you arrive in St. Petersburg meet me in room 132 in the same hotel you two are in, promptly at 2:30._

_Sincerely, Alberta_

Alberta was pretty much the queen of all guardians. You see, we have this thing called the Guardian Council that's kept all the guardians in line all over the world, and Alberta was on top. I met her at St. Vlad's because that was her current station. So naturally she would want to meet up with us, I'm surprised she didn't have us meet her at the St. Petersburg HQ.  
"What time is it Dimitri?"  
"1:30," he replied coolly. He seemed... distant all a sudden. I wondered what he was thinking.  
"Okay good I need a shower," Getting up, I could sense Dimitri following; good boy.  
Once I closed the door, Dimitri wrapped his hands around my waist from behind and kissed my neck. "Mmm, need help with that shower?" He said serenely in my ear. God, he made me weak in the knees. "Oh, of course," I said as seductively as I could, but it probably didn't work out as well as I'd planned.  
"Then let's get to it."  
We undressed, getting in the shower, and my muscles relaxed as the warm water hit my skin. After we washed each other's hair I turned to face him.  
"You seemed a little obscure after we read the note."  
"Oh you noticed..." He seemed a little coy from my observation. I hoped I wasn't pushing anything too personal.  
"Yeah," I bit my lip rinsing my body. "Are, are you okay?" I asked. I also hoped it wasn't anything wrong.  
"Yes, yes I'm fine, don't worry. It's actually quite embarrassing...  
"It's just that... I haven't seen Alberta for quite some time, and she's kind og like a second mother to me... and you and I have became quite an item lately, big scandal, and I don't know... I guess I'm kind of nervous too see her, and what she'll say..." Aww, what a sweetie. I never expected this to come from Dimitri's beautiful lips, but it was so adorable!  
"Oh my goodness! My badass Russian is nervous?" I said in a mock disbelieving voice, this made him snicker.  
"I'm not as perfect as you think I am, you know," he smiled, pressing our body's closer.  
"I know, but your perfect enough. Then finally our lips closed the distance. "I love you," I whispered.  
"I love you, too."

* * *

We finally made it out the door to meet up with Alberta.

First, Dimitri and I couldn't keep our hands off each other, then Lissa wanted me to help her pick an outfit out for tonight- which could have waited - then Spidron consisted to harass me, and finally, we got out with two minutes to spare. It was important to be on time, or else it makes you look bad. We walked down the hall in silence until we reached door number 132.  
"Rose, Dimitri! So great to see you!" Alberta welcomed us inside and ushered us over to a couch.  
"What do you need, Alberta?" Dimitri asked as soon as we sat down.  
"Well as you know, out of Eddie and Spidron, you two are the most responsible." Me? Responsible? What an honour.  
"So, I just wanted to go over your schedule, and also we have news of a Strigoi gang forming in Russia, and I was wondering if you guys could do a few missions while you're here?" my interest peaked. I loved Strigoi missions! Dimitri and I exchanged excited glances.  
"Of course!" I cheered.  
"Definitely," Dimitri agreed, pleased.  
"Perfect, so here's your schedule and I'll see you around." She handed us a packet, and we bade our farewell's, heading back to the room.

"How did it go?" Lissa asked as we entered the room, everybody was on the couches. "Great," I plopped down next to her as Dimitri sat at the dinner table talking to Eddie. "She just gave us the usual Guardian procedure. Oh and Dimitri, will you catch Spidron and Eddie up to speed?" I called over my shoulder and he gave a quick nod.  
Nice, sounds _so_ fun," she commented sarcastically as we both laughed.  
"Yeah, super exciting," I commented back.  
"Hey Rose, will you help me pick an outfit out? They sent us all a trunk load of formal crap, but I don't know what to wear! I'll help you, too, if you want." She smiled, just like the good ol' days where I helped her get ready for formal party's at the Academy.  
"Sure, I'd love to, Liss." This made her excited.  
"Oh, yay! Thanks Rose! Let's go!" She grabbed my hand, towing me towords her room.

"Okay, so I have these three dresses that caught my eye for the first night." She smoothed out three dresses out on her bed. One was a dark blue satin halter dress that would flow to her ankles, then the other one was a black fairy strapless cocktail dress, and finally a pink, flowy dress with black PVC butterfly that went to about her knees.  
"Ooh, pick the pink one! Its innocent but sexy, and _totally _you!" The other two just didn't suit Lissa as much as this one would.  
"I was thinking the same thing," she smiled. "Do you think these Jimmy Choo Suave Satin sandals will look good with the dress?" now that was a mouthful.  
"Yeah," I looked at it then looked at all this new stuff they gave her. "They gave you all this stuff for free?" I asked her, feeling a bit envious.  
"Yeah, I guess it pays off being a royal," She sighed laying on the bed with her dress. "You should see your room. I set up all the stuff! And I even ran to the store to get you some things, because you're the best guardian I could ever have and you deserve something nice once and awhile." Ah, Lissa, what she could do in an hour's time.  
"Aww, thanks Liss!" I went to hug her.  
"No problem, now go look in your room!" She winked at me, she could just see the eagerness in my eyes.  
"Thanks!" I gave her one more quick hug then ran too my room.  
When I got there, it was like heaven. The closet was filled with elegant dresses and perfumes on the vanity table, there was so many new things I never thought I would own in a million years! Like I said, heaven, I quickly called Lissa.  
"Um, Liss, I need help..." I bit my lip as she answered the phone, even though we weren't even 30 feet away from each other.

Finally, I ended up with a Peep bandage dress and Stella McCartney Zebra booties. Most of my outfits were black because I would be on duty a lot of the times, but this outfit looked great on me! It hugged my curves perfectly, and I was completely comfortable in it.

When I exited the room with Lissa everyone's eyes became wide from the look of us; men didn't know how much we could control them. Of course, Spidron began to smirk.  
"How could you protect Lissa in that outfit?" Oh, Spidey was barking up the wrong tree  
"Don't you dare go there, Spidey, you know what happened last time," I gave him the deadliest glare, and he gave up. "Good boy." Patting him on the head pissed him off but you know who cares? Not me.  
At last, I moved my way towards Dimitri, and he grabbed my waist, groaning as he smelled me- okay, that sounded weird. I was wearing Dior Pure Poison Elixir Intense Seduction Body Cream. Yeah, I'm a bitch. "God, what are you wearing?" he whispered in my ear. "I just want to eat you."  
"That, will have to wait till later." I grinned at him, which made him groan again.  
"Ready!" Lissa called.  
"Mhm," we gave a short answers.  
"Okay then, let's _go_!" She called, already halfway out the door.

* * *

We decided to walk because one: it's not too far, two: its nice out, and three: its good for you- and you're not pumping methane into the night air.  
"It's so beautiful out!" I cheered staring at the open star sky.  
"I know! What a perfect first night." Lissa gushed back.  
"Mmmm," I agree, moving closer to Dimitri, hand in hand. I realized just how close we've and I have been today; it was nice.  
"Hey let's take the back way!" Spidron proposed. "You can see the sky _way_ better!"  
"Okay!" We all agreed on taking the back way. Dimitri and Spidron are the only ones who had been to the Nightingale, so they lead the way.  
It was an absolutely perfect walk until I abruptly felt nauseated, and that meant only one thing....  
Strigoi.

* * *

**_Kay guys I hope you liked it!!! And sorry for the long wait!! _**

**_xoxox_**

**_Sammy_**


	12. In For The Kill

____

**Hey guys you have every right to be mad at me for not updating in so long! But just so you know I was extremely busy with graduation and the start of summer. Not too mention My comp broke, but its finally fixed! I never intended to take this long to update! But now that I have my comp I'll hopefully get to update faster! :D**

**So I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

**~Chapter Songs~**

**-In For The Kill by La Roux**

**-Chew Me up and Spit Me Out by Cobra Starship**

**-Its Time To Dance by PANIC! At The Disco**

**###**

Chapter 11: In For The Kill

**Rose's POV**

"Fuckkkkk," I groaned. "Theirs stirgoi coming! Eddie, Spidron, get Lissa and Christian too the party ASAP!Dimitri and I will fight them off." I announced to the group, and everyone ran off except Dimitri.

"Ugh that's what I get for trusting Spideys sense of direction." I groaned once again.

"Don't worry," Dimitri said in a rough liquefied voice. "Well fight them together." He kissed me lightly on the lips, I felthe wanted to linger their longer then necessary, but wouldn't let it get to him . And even though I wanted more of his lips on mine, and the taste of my mouth in mine, we had no time for it. So I took my heels off, preparing for however many stirgoi their are out there. With Dimitri's hand in mine, I felt as though I could canqure what ever came my way. He gave me strength. But he wouldn't like my next plan at all one bit.

"We have to split up," I looked up at him. "Theirs a group on both sides, they haven't caught our scent yet. The most efficient way would to attack them from both sides and make them vulnerable." My plan was fool proof, he couldn't disagree.

"Absoulty not," His voice rang with attentiveness and rage.

So I've been wrong, many times in fact, when it came too Dimitri and life in general. Thankfully I'm just as stubborn as he his. "You said that you wouldn't let me get in the way of our job. That we would put the Mori first and not each other, because we can take care of ourselves." I cast a glance at him, letting the words sink in. "This is a fool proof plan,I'll be fine. You have to think strategy and not of me." This comment made him groan in despair. Good, I would get my way. Because even though I have reputation for jumping into things head first without thinking, I have a sense of mind also.

"Your being tremendously unfair." He looked at me face twisting in pain of wanting to save me and the others at the same time, he hated the choice. I grabbed his chin and delicatly looked him in the eye. "Because you know I'm right. We need to hurry ,stop bickering and just go through with the plan already!Their going to catch us before we even put the plan in motion. So please think that we _will_ still be awake in each others arms tomorrow and stop worrying so much. I'll be fine," I kissed him softly. He nodded then hesitated, running into the depths of the alley.

I know the decision was really difficult for him. And its not that I don't worry about him as much, because I do,a lot. Its just I have to be the sensible one once in awhile, shocker I know.

With stake in hand, creeping into the alley, I was ready.

_**0 0 0 0 **_

Surprise attacks were always my favorite.

I had spotted Dimitri on the other side ready and prepared for attack. So I moved in. "Hello boys," I said in the most sickly sweet voice ever, getting a kick of actually startling the stirgoi ripping apart the human victim in their arms. Their was only four so it should be an easy kill with Dimitri there. "Oh fuck," the stirgoi mumbled then where on me in seconds, and I was staking in seconds, with Dimitri on my side. Dimitri looked wonderfully delicious when he fought. The way his muscles rippled when he went in for the kill, or how sexy his skill and precision is, like hunting his prey. He staked the other two, then straighted his suit once finished. "You know I could've taken care of them by myself ." I glowerd at him with a pout. "I know," he flashed me a bright white smile. "Come on," he took my hand. "Lets go back to the party," he insisted with a smile. "Okay," I smiled back at him, not being able to stand the space between our lips. On his lips I spoke a little husky," Did you know your enthralling sensuous when you fight?" I then grabbed his ass, as we kissed passionately for I don't know how long. "Come on kitten," or lips and limbs untangled, but he pulled me closer too him as we walked.

I enjoyed our silent walk to the party, hand in hand, moonlit night in Russia, perfection. After the second time tonight, nausea hit me once again. I turned in Dimitri's grasp to turn around, deciphering where nausea hit the most. And to the right of us was an abbandond factory, where nausea was running strong. "Dimitri," I whisperd, "theirs more."

"Ready for our first adventure baby girl," he whispered in my ear, coaxing me for the fight. "Of course," I flattened my hands on his chest then kissed him. With those words, I could kill a whole army's ass.

**0 0 0 0**

It wasn't hard to sneak in the factory, the stirgoi had done the breaking and entering for us.

Once inside we scoped the place out. "Damn," he mutterd, holding my hand. "If we want to make the party we have to split up." He hatedspliting up, so ive noticed so far. "Don't worry," I caressed his cheek. "You'll be more distracted with me anyways." I kissed him softly as he said, "your right," and " i love you," then we split up.

I loved stalking dark creatures of the night, and I love having an actually good shadow-kissed power. Finding them was way easy, with a stake in my left hand, and a gun on my thigh sheath, I knew I was far from dying tonight. Though it sucked having to kick ass in a dress with three inch heals, but at least the dress was a wrap dress-tight fitting- and I didn't have to worry about flashing some storgoi. Though it may distract them...I should put that in my innovatory of stirgoi distractions.

The nausea was so strong, it was like going into a perfume store, intoxicating you. "Hello luv," someone with a heavy Irish accent, breathing down my neck. I then pivoted a 360, advancing on him, to stake to his heart. "Aye is this the feisty Rose Hathaway I've been warned o'? Must be considering how lovely you are lass." The stirgoi breathed on me, nose to nose, barred fangs. In the dim lighting I could tell he was about 6'ft, with smooth black hair, and shocking blue-red rimmed stirgoi eyes. He could be about 20 or 24, probably around Dimitri's age.

Right about now I was pissed but filled with adreanalin. I was pissed on how close this guys body was too mine, or how I didn't see him coming, I thought id been more prepared... So I pushed my stake in deeper, making him gasp."Your going to die," I snarled.

"Oh careful now luv," he swatted the stake away as it clang to the floor . Fuck.

He grabbed my jaw and crashed his lips on to mine, painfully pressing me against him. So I kicked him right in the ding dong, always the golden winner on guys. Now matter if their human or vamp. He cluched his danger square, backing away groaning. "That's what you get luv," I mimicked his annoying accent. I roundhouse kicked him in the face, leaving him with a disconnected jaw and a half bleeding nose, thrusting him on too the ground. It should of given me enough time to get my stake, but he was just that fast. "Oh darling you just made this ten times more exciting," his eyes burned with lust and rage. "Because I love games," he snarled as he lunged for me. But I side stepped him, causing him to lunge over and over till he got me. It was like a dance with death, and he won.

After the fifth lunge, and my punch-block-side step, he had me by the neck, feeling me up. "Lass I'm going to have so much fun with you," his eyes burned with desire. "You don't even know," he put his hand on my vag and I head-butt him. " Aw fuck! No one wins in a head-butt," I yelped feeling foolish. And that yelp gave him enough time for him to wrestle me too the ground. I'm so so stupid, my body physically yearned for Dimitri. I needed his help right now, I just wish we never split up...

"You ready for a ride luv you'll never forget," his fangs glinted when his sardonic smile appeared on his face.

Then he slashed my neck, not a big enough cut to kill me, but big enough for pain and blood. After my neck, he advanced to my body, tearing my dress down the middle, only in my undergarments.

"Dimitri!" I choked out the loudest scream I could. Wishing he would save me before its too late...

_**0 0 0 0**_

**_Sorry Its so short guys! I just wanted to give you an update before I go camping._**

**_But when I come back I'll type a chap with 4,000 words._**

**_Hope you liked it! Comment plz?_**

**_ps: Promiscuous fans I'll update on Monday or Wednesday, and for any of the Mortal Instruments lovers I have a new fic that's called He Ate My Heart, you should check out :D Thanks!_**

**_xoxo _**

**_Sammy_**


	13. Extinguish Thou My Eyes

_**I know, I know I promised to update the other day, I just had to finish Promiscuous! And if you wanted a 4,000 word chap, you should be happy for this wait :D -because I promise it was a good wait! And not as long as normal =D.**_

_**I hope you enjoy this chap! A lots goin on... ;D**_

**_~Chapter Songs~_**

**_-Scene Change by The White Tie Affair_**

**_-She Is Love by Parachute_**

**_-Sing Me Sweet by Matt Nathason_**

**_-Hot by Inna_**

**_****Some Lemons in this chap! But I don't write dirty lemons, I write romantic ones, with suductive teasing.. ;D Don't read if it bothers you! You'll know when it starts and ends at the third: ###, divider. ENJOY!****_**

**_###################################################################################################################################_**

_Chapter 12: Extinguish Thou My Eyes_

_**Rose's POV**_

Out of all the times I thought of dying, or the anticipation of death, I never really actually thought of the consequences. I never knew how much I'd be leaving behind! Or how much I love Dimitri! I love him so much right now and I'm so happy of our mistaken love because without it I'd never be whole. And that's what I'll hold on too while this son of a bitch fricking rapes me then kills me.

Depressing I know, I just hope he doesn't turn me into a Stirgoi, which is highly unlikely. At least I know If I become a monster Dimitri will stop me.

"Oh the rumors are true! You taste so delicious! No matter how many men have pleased you, I know I'm the best." The Stirgoi growled sucking on my bottom lip."Fat chance," I snarled.

Then it hit me...He hasn't noticed my gun on my thigh sheath! He was too busy kissing me to realize that I had a gun strapped to my thigh. Whats with stupid Stirgoi tonight?

So I hopped on my chance, reversing his tricks. I pretended to give in by rubbing his thigh and slowly trailing down his leg. "Good job luv, a slut always gives into a good shag," he crooned, that sick perv! So I kept roaming his lower body as he kept roaming my lips and neck. When I thought he was convinced I reached the sheath and pulled the gun out. I presses it to his back and shot him at an angle where the bullet wouldn't graze me. "Son o' a bitch,"he spat grabbing my ass. So I shot again, this time on his ass. I scored and he rolled off of me onto the ground, as I sprang up so fast I could be mistaken for a Stirgoi.

For sure I knew he wasn't dead, because sadly my bullets weren't charmed, but held off while I sucker punched him in the gut. "Don't you ever fuck with me!" I yelled down to him. "I will never be anyones bitch again."I kicked him this time and the gut, and shot him straight in the nuts, the perv gets it. Though those last words came out more personal then they were meant to be..

"O' lass that's where your wrong," he spit out blood.

Suddenly I was enveloped by pleasure, feeling absolutely high, as endorphins took me the ground. That fucking bastard bit me! Oh when will this nightmare end!

I for sure thought I was a goner when he advanced on me, but then a dark shadow loomed behind him. The figure pounced on him with such precision that I immediately recognized the attacker by his moves, it was Dimitri...

The Stirgoi caught on, so Dimitri side-stepped him, each step made the Stirgoi pissed. Once again someone danced with the devil, but this time Dimitri won by staking him in the heart. "No one hurts my girl." His voice rang with clarityof victory, as the Stirgoi's life faded.

Dimitri, the gentleman he is, rushed to my aid immediately. "My hero," I caressed his face still a bit high from the bite. "Are you alright Rose? Oh god Roza I'm so sorry I didn't get to you in time." His face was grief stricken as he examined my wounds. "Its okay, its not your fault." I reassured him but I'm sure it wouldn't help with how he felt right now. "Lets get you out of here." He stroked my hair with such tender loving care, he was truly my knight and shinning armor, very appropriate.

Carefully he lifted me up off the ground, wrapping my half naked body with his suit coat, and carried me out of the warehouse.

**###**

Something soft caressed my skin, I don't know what it was but it was defiantly pleasant. A feathery touch was making my whole body tingle, making me want to wrap myself up in this silky being caressing and possessing me. It crooned in my ears how beautiful and soft I was, but all I could think was the being had it backwards. It was he who was beautiful and soft.

Maybe I was in heaven, this could be a possible explanation. My guardian angel! That's it! It explains the feathery touch, so Dimitri didn't get me to a paramedic in time, its really a shame. Maybe he'll visit me! Oh and I could tell him the blissfulness of this pleasant being! Though it might make him jealous..The being did have something over me, touched me in intimate ways... Sadly I couldn't see my angel, just its beautiful touch, keeping me company in this black abyss.

Then I saw my angel, he was even more beautiful than I imagined. He had fine silky brown hair that went too just below the nape of his neck, straight but flipped a little. Then what was the most inviting was his warm brown eyes, like pools of melting milk chocolate. Most people would say brown eyes are boring compared too blue or green, but his held so much character you could hardly call them boring. Maybe though, it was the angle that his cheek bones held that made him so irresistible, or maybe his olive skin complexion that was so beautiful and naturally tan. "Dimitri," I whispered. "My guardian angel." I crooned as caressing his cheek. That over joyed him, his face hung low to mine, in an angle where my lips could press too his any second. "Your awake," his smile made my heart skip a beat. Scratch my early comment about his face, his smile was my favorite part of him. He barely smiled-he seemed to only do so in my presence- and when he smiled it was breathtaking.

Now I was jolted to reality as his lips shocked mine in a good tingly feeling. "What happened?" My hand flew too my neck where the rapist Stirgoi slashed my throat. "Is he dead?" My voice was low and cautioned and my eyes examined our hotel bedroom. Must be safe if I was here with Dimitri. I now was showered wearing my silk purple nightgown, with bandages on my neck, and ankle. With a bit of a headache and sore tummy.

"Hes dead," Dimitri pulled me into his arms. "I killed him, after that I called Lissa and Alberta. Lissa healed you and I told Alberta about what happened, but she wants more of your point of view on the attack tomorrow." He explained to me gently, stroking my arms softly. "Is everyone back or is it just us?"I asked looking for the clock, it was only eleven."Lissa and Spidron went back to the party. She said the queen was giving a speech f

or the kick off of Equinox week, and some dancing was involved. So they'll be home around one or two and fill us in tomorrow."

"So its just you and me," I twisted in his arms too see him. "Yes," he spoke softly catching my drift, and started kissing me.

I was laying fully on top of him now, as he hitched my leg around his waist so we were closer. I needed to be closer though, I needed the feel of his skin on mine burning me up. My every desrie was burning up, and all I needed was him right now. So I crashed my lips onto his making perfect synchronization of our lip movements. Hungry as I was I nibbled on his bottom lip, which made him groan with desire, then licked it so he would grant me entrance. He darted his tongue into my mouth making me melt into him as his hands tangled into my hair. I then wrapped my hands around his neck pulling us closer and closer. But it still wasn't enough! The thin barriers of clothes were making me mad! I needed them gone, I _need _his skin on mine, feeling his smooth soft skin enveloping mine. Determindto get what I wanted I fisted my hands in his shirt, trying to rid of it.

"Wait," Dimitri breathed heavily. "Before we get into anything hot and heavy I wanted to give you something."

I frowned at him immensely. "Don't worry you'll love it, I hope. And after I give it too you we can get back to where we started." He gave me another breathtaking smile that left me trembling on the bed as he got whatever he was going to get me. He came back with a red silk pouch, the pouch alone was beautiful.

"Here you go," he rested it in my careful waiting hands. When I opened the pouch their was a silver ring with a 7 caret dark ruby heart, with two twisty silver hearts skirting the ruby, one on both sides.**[A/N: I actually own a ring like that-though I doubt its seven caret!- but if you want me to post a pic of the inspiration just let me know.] **

"Dimitri," I gasped for a whisper. "This is beautiful," my hand flew to my mouth, I bit down on the tears.

"It was my mothers," he started explain. "The ring represents for commitment, that no one will capture your heart except me unless you take the ring off. "

"After what happened today it made me realize how much you mean to me in my heart and how much it would hurt if I lost you. My mom said to save it for someone special in my heart, and I never have wanted to give it to anyone besides you." He came up besides me now with stars in his eyes. Taking the hand where the ring rested in my palm, and gently slid it down my middle finger. I wasn't quite sure he put it their, but maybe it was tradition, or so it didn't look like a wedding ring, or maybe both. "Thank you so much," I thanked him with hot wet kisses then trailed to the base of his neck and laid my head their. "Your welcome, I've never been so sure of a love like this." He whispered inching nearer and near to my lips, then teased me by kissing my neck,flicking his tongue against it making me gasp is surprise. Which was bad because I wanted him to bite me.. with fangs...

My mind instantly dismissed it as he trailed his lips up to the hallow part of my jaw and softly nibbled, which made me sigh in bliss. Then he pushed my hair back and kissed my ear whispering, "Your the most beautiful thing in the world." Dimitri started to trace my eyes with tender loving care whispering once again to me. "When I first saw you I thought you were an Arabian princess," his finger slowly traced back to my jaw, kissing tenderly until he reached my lips. "And All I could do was stare and think of how much I desperately," he inched closer to my lips. "Wanted." closer,"to kiss." even closer.. "You." Then his lips crashed upon my softly, I wrapped my fingers in his hair as his hand found the small of my back. Again the burning desire once again returned, and I ripped his thin black tank. "Their," I growled in victory on his lips. "One less piece of clothing."

"Your just lucky it wasn't I shirt I liked," he laughed breathless as we took a break then went at it again. "And I'm just so surprised you could take it off by yourself this time."I could feel his smirk on his face, reminicing of the first time we made love. "Oh shut up," I riped my lips from his, which made him pout, and it was a very funny sight to see.

He fell for my trick that I was mad, it was so great, now it was my time to torture him. I now straddled his waist, lifting my silk nightie off, only left me in my black lace bra and thong. This made his eyes go wide, haha. "You see you are very very gorgeous and every day I question how someone like you fell for me." I traced the planes of his muscles under my wanting touch. Then my thumb brushed over his nipple and nibbled on it. "Oh god," his breath hitched. "And the first thing that popped into my head when I met you was, that this had to be the most smoking hot god in the world." Then my thumb brushed over his other nipple and suckled on it, causing him to moan out loud. After teasing him I laid my hands flat out on his chest still straddling him. "As I got to know you more, the more love built inside me. The first time we made love was the time I _knew_ I was in love with you." And with that he flipped me over, lips crashing hard on top of mine.

I unzipped his pants with one hand leaving him in just his briefs. Our skin was oh so close to being together, to create friction. He caused so much heat inside me, that I had to make sure every once in awhile I hadn't caught on fire. For awhile we just played tongue hockey while his fingers slide down my stomach, tracing patterns that left me tingling. Then his finger slid further down...All the way too my inner thigh, teasing me. "Oh Dimika," I sighed on his lips teasing him back. He hated me calling him that-especially during sex- because either his sisters or Tasha would call him that. "Oh now you asked for it." He growled playfully on my lips, breaking away. "Noooo," I mumbled throwing my head back in a melodramatic fashion sighing as loud as I could.

A cold grasp suddenly jolted my head back up. Dimitri had unclasped my bar and now I was exposed...I jumped him, wrapping my arms around his neck, fooling around with his hair. The skin on skin contact felt so good..I instantly heated up. "Theirs only two things in our way," I whispered an octave lower, looking down at our underwear. I was just itching to get them off.

Suddenly I was pinned down on the bed with Dimitri leaning over me, face inches from mine, with a lustful glint in his eye. "Then we'll just have to get rid of them then," he said in a low guttural growl filled with longing and desire. Next thing I knew his teeth were grazing my left nipple, his finger fooling with the other. "Oh," my eyes popped wide, it felt so wonderful. Now his teeth gently grazed down my stomach, pausing at my lace panties. "Just take them off already!"

"Pushy, aren't we," he winked then slid them off with his teeth. I was completely naked, and he wasn't. Since he let his guard down, there for he was completely vulnerable, I used all my strength to flip him over, setting the same position he was on me earlier. "We are so close.."I breathed on his face, my fingers making a trail down his body. "Only one thing left to do..." My fingers stopped at the elastic waistband. "With one flick of the wrist you'll be stark..naked. What do you want to do then Dimitri?" I turned my head to the side, slipping his underwear off till it fell off to his ankles. "I want to do this,"he flipped me over once again,back in control.

His lips crashed to mine, darting his tongue down my mouth, wrapping his body around mine. We molded so perfectly, the skin on skin contact was just as wonderful as I remembered...Now I needed something else, something to seal the deal."I need you inside me now," I demanded my body heating up with his crotch rubbing against mine as we kissed. "Do you love me?" He asked, hesitating lifting his head before he entered. "Yes I love you with all my heart Dimitri Willium Belikov!**[A/N: I know that's not his middle name, I'm not even sure he has one, it just seemed like a Willium-I know its spelt William but I'm spelling it different :)]** I will love you until I die, and when I die I'll love you even longer, longer then forever." I poured my heart out, feeling nice to let it out. "Wow that's along time," he smiled. "It sure is," then he kissed my neck slowly entering me. Wrapping his arms around me tenderly holding me, it was such an intimate gesture, I could cry against his neck,as he moved in and out of me. "Extinguish Thou my eyes:I still can see Thee,deprive my ears of sound:I still can hear Thee,and without feet I still can come to Thee,and without voice I still can call to my arms from me, I still will hold Thee with all my heart as with a single hand,arrest my heart, my brain will keep on beating,and Should Thy fire at last my brain consume,  
the flowing of my blood will carry Thee." He whispered in my hair, it was so beautiful, I started crying against his neck. **[A/N: Powem by ****Rainer Maria Rilke, called Extinguish Thou My Eyes ]**

As he plunged deeper I started to cry out. "Ohhhhhhhhhh!" I was reaching my climax and I could feel he was reaching his. He pushed faster, feeling my orgasm coming. "I love you Roza," he kissed my neck as my walls crashed around him.

When it was over he held me in his arms, both out of breath. "I love you too Dimitri."

**###**

Something was watching me.. I could feel it...

I opened my eyes and Dimitri's face hovered over mine. "Good morning to you to," I smiled to him and he smiled back. "Grrrrrrrrrrrrrrr! I love you!" He brought me up into his arms, nuzzling my neck. "I love you too sweetheart." I laughed at his morning enthusiasm. "You made me a very happy man Roza," He said to my neck. "My neck loves you too, but my face loves you more, and would love to see those warm chocolate brown eyes." He then looked to me. "Thank you," I smiled down to him, placing my lips onto his. So warm and soft..I could feel his hott breath in my mouth. "Spoon me," I whispered on his lips. "Okay boss," he chuckled pulling me tighter into his arms.

"Someones coming," he whispered, lips on my ears. "Then let them come." I told him not wanting to move.

"ROSE DIMITRI WAK-Oh.." Lissa walked in starting to wake us up, to find Dimitri and I naked curled into each others arms. "Um well, Alberta's here too see Rose so um..get decent and come see her." She faced the door now, not looking in. "So um yeah..I'll leave you too it.." She was so embarrassed right now. As she left I yelled "that's what you get for not knocking!" Hearing Spidey and Human Tourch laughing their asses outside. I decided to listen into their conversation.

"You walked in on them naked huh?" Spidron said in between laughs too Liss.

"Yes," she squeaked embarrassed.

Dimitri and I just laughed. "Lets get dressed," I smacked his butt.

I trotted over to the dresser throwing on a matching white lace bra and thong set, black camisole, a red Cotton sweater with buttons, dark wash jeans, and black pumas. I quickly brushed my morning sex hair, brushed my teeth, and splashed some cold water on my face. "Ready?" Dimitri leaned on the bathroom door frame, wearing a green Element tee and low wasted jeans. "Yes mister sexy man." I came up to him pecking him on the lips, placing my hand in his.

We walked out together, Alberta sitting on the couch with Eddie and Spidron, having a conversation about guardian things. "Guardian Petrov," Dimitri greeted as we sat down on the love seat togeather. "How are you feeling Rose?" She asked lightly.

"Much better apperently," Spidron muttered under his breath.

I ignored him completely, which was reallllly hard to do. "Thanks for asking I'm feeling much better Alberta." I flashed her a small smile, trying to keep my head in the moment instead of last night.

"That's good," she replied with a small smile her self. "Dimitri told me the basics of how this Stirgoi tried to rape you, but I haven't got the details. So why don't you tell me what happened."

"Well basically I felt the nausea then he was breathing down my neck before I knew it. I fought with him a lot, when he won control he forced him self on top of me and the final way to get him off was by me shooting him with my thigh sheath gun. Then Dimitri saved me. " I explained casually even though it was burning down on my brain."The thing that bothers me was one, he knew me by name. And two was their were so many stupid stirgoi's last night. Like the first group Dimitri and I killed didn't even notice our presence until I talked to them. Then the Stirgoi who tried to rape me didn't even try to bite me or when he was on top of me he never noticed my gun..Its all so sort of puzzling." I explained my concerns too them. Their whole behavior made no sense.

"Didn't you say there are Stirgoi gangs in Russia right now?" Spidron asked Alberta. "There are.."She said still trying to make sense of my concern.

"Human Stirgoi," Dimitri gasped. "Some Stirgoi is making humans into Stirgoi's which makes them duller with senses because their neither Mori or Dhampire. Why some guy or girl is making a human Stirgoi gang makes no sense." Dimitri concluded.

"Well looks like you guys have your first mission." Alberta smiled to all of us, before leaving.

_**##################################################################################################################################**_

**_How did you guys like it? Review and tell me! Reviews make me happy and want to update faster :D_**

**_xoxo_**

**_Sammy_**


	14. Meet The Belikov's

**_I'm glad everyone loved the last chap! And hope you'll enjoy this one as well :D (Oh and I changed the summery so don't be confused! -doubt anyone will but just letting you know :D)_**

**_Also re-reading my story and VA I caught a lot of mistakes.(Major spelling ones I misspelled is:_****_Moroi,molnija,Vasilisa Dragomir & Spiridon. So I'll be changing that.) My writing has changed so much since I've started writing. And I realized that I didn't explain much in some scenes._**

**_I.E. The reason Rose & Dimitri know so much about each other is because those nights they did roof top night shifts, they talked a lot-that's why their so comfortable with each other,plus the way they can read each other so well. Also why it may seem their so in love but it doesn't explain much why, its because in the chapter "Off To Russia!" in the beginning Rose says "we have been serious for two months now and its practically like were married already!", they did all those things that young couples do in love during the two months. (Two perfect months with out any interruptions but your going to find out how much that's not going to last.) So in this chap-and later on chaps- I'm going to have flashbacks on R&D's shifts, the two perfect months, and lives before each other._**

**_Sorry the long A/N, I just felt I should explain._**

**_~Chapter Song~_**

**_-Bubbly by Colbie Caillet (just a song I listened to in this chap)_**

**_P.S: The ring from the last chap is posted under story extras! And an Outfit on my page for the chap! =D_**

**_#################################################################################################################################_**

_Chapter 13: Meet The Belikov's_

**Rose's POV**

The morning sunshine caressed my skin, keeping my whole body warm and fuzzy. Though it could have something to do with the Russian god laying right next to me.. Dimitri started lightly kissing my lashes that started to flutter. I'm trying so hard not to wake up..Or him to notice..

This moment was perfect..The way his arm was wrapped firmly around my waist, like he'll never ever let go. Or the intensity of his bare chest felt against my smooth skin, making me want to be melted there forever, like he was my blanket of protection. I never wanted to leave. Being in each others arms with the beautiful view of S.t. Peters burg was like heaven.

"Your awake," Dimitri murmured lips above mine.

"No I'm not,"I whined. Waking up would mean leaving where I was, and I never wanted to move, so I fought it.

"You just spoke to me, proving that you are in fact awake." I felt his smirk coddle the crook of my neck, his breath hot on my skin."Uh uh!" Once again I whined turning my head away from is touch. I did not want to leave! And he was teasing me :(."Why aren't you waking up love?" He spoke softer now, making me want to open my eyes and crash my lips on to his.

"Because If I wake up then I'll leave your arms and I never want to leave your arms." I spoke to him in a whisper, my mind was clouded with what I wanted, and Dimitri. That's all I could think about right at this moment.

"You'll never have to leave my arms. As long as your right beside me, my arms are always waiting"

"But Face it were going have to get up some time." He was right, now my mind was waking up.

So I opened my eyes and laid my head on his chest. "You win," I sighed. "Can I see yours eyes?" He asked, so I lifted my head so it was level with his. He then cupped my cheek and kissed me gently on the lips. "Thank you," he whispered then in fast motion, pulling me into his arms. "Errrrrrr! I love you." He groaned kissing the top of my head, then started stroking it. "Are you excited to see your family today?" Speaking softly and slowly, counting his uneven breaths. "Very excited," he looked down at me, giving a big toothy grin. "I haven't seen them in five years and I miss them so much," his voice seemed to break a bit. That was around the time that Ivan died also... I love how hes so open with me, that he lets his guard down for me. If someone else asked if he was excited to see his family he'd say something like, "yup" gruffly or barely above a whisper. "They'll be so excited to see you, I can't wait to see their expressions." I gave him a beaming smile back.

You see Lissa doesn't have any royal party's till Wednesday, so were going to Baia for two days to visit his family, and going on a mission.. Since our recent discovery's of human Stirgoi's, Alberta asked if we would pay a visit to some clubs in Novosibirsk-Stirgoi hot spots- and get some information out of the Stirgoi's.

Lissa is coming with us, because she wants to visit Dimitri's family. But since were off duty,Ben-Spiridon's friend is going to help guard with Spidey and Eddie. (Ben is one of Lissa's back up guards when I'm off.) So it will be all vacation, except for the side job we took from Alberta.

Once we get to Baia it will be late afternoon, when we arrive we'll spend time with his family, then spend the next afternoon with them, and then go on our mission at night. It should be a fun trip, because I love Stirgoi interrogations.

"We should get ready," I whispered to him, which made him laugh.

"Weren't you the one who said you wanted to stay here forever?" Dimitri commented laughing.

"Yes yes! Whatever!" I pouted, sitting up. "Its not like I want to get up," I crossed my arms over my chest while scooting away from him. "Oh no you don't,"he pulled me closer and started tickling me.

"No no! Don't tickle me! You know its my weakness! Damn you Belikov, damn you!" I laughed as he kept tickling me, which some how landed us both on the ground because of my led to a full blown laugh attack, causing us to both clench our stomachs. "Ohhhh Roza," he sighed. "I love you Dimitri," I told him. "No I love you more," he growled playfully giving me Eskimo kisses, as we both finally got up.

"Now lets get dressed! And stop looking at my bum!" I told him while climbing into the shower.

**#**

After my shower, I put on; mascara, eyeliner, and lipstick; then pulled my hair in a high pony and got dressed.

I put on a plum ruched tank, with black skinny jeans, and studded gladiator sandals with gold earrings. To be fully ready I needed my Roberto Cavalli aviators.

"Come on, come on, come on." I chanted under my breath searching for my sunglasses all over the room.

"Have you seen my aviators!" I yelled into the bathroom, as Dimitri took a shower. "Nope!" He yelled back, so I went searching again. This time I went to search my purse, and my duffel bag for Baia. But still I couldn't find them! "WHERE THE FUCK IS MY...Oh...Found them." I smiled to my self feeling extremely stupid, they were on top of my head the whole time!

I looked up and stumbled into Christian, the only one in the kitchen at the moment. "Problems?" Christan's famous sardonic smirk was plastered all over his face.

"Wouldn't you like to know," I smirked back. "Yeah yeah looks like were the only ones ready huh?" He sighed sitting on the couch as I sat in a chair across from him. "Looks like it, Lissa is understandable. But Spiridon's just being a slow ass."

"What about my ass?" Spiridon said walking into the was a strange character, because even though his name is Romanian;with his spiked blond hair and British accent, he had a southern drawl, the hilarity of the situation never ceased to humor me. He was born in London, because his mom is British, but his father is/was Romanian, then after his childhood he switched to the Texas Academy, which added the drawl.

"Well I was telling my buddy Christian here how much of an ass you are." I explained leaning back in the chair.

"Hey! Christian is equal of an ass as I am! Where like practically ass buddys!" He snarked back.

"Regrettable choice of words." Eddie came in the room at the wrong time patting Spiridon on the back.

"Which proves my point, that you are most definatly a butt piarate." I laughed enjoying every bit of this.

"Oh I'll prove it to you that I am not gay!" Spiridon mock yelled at me, which made laughter in the room rise, as Dimitri entered the room. "Spiridon's gay?" He whispered in my ear knowing everyone else could hear. "Afraid so," I made a mock pity face. "Oh shut up shut up!" I was pissing Spiridon off now, maybe I'll give him a break...Nah

"Ready guys?" Lissa came out of her room with two duffle bags.

"Lets go guys!" I grabbed Dimitri's hand and we were off too Baia.

**###**

We all took a plane to Baia instead of a train so we could cut down the time to only four hours instead of a day.

The view was breathtaking, it reminded me of when Dimitri told me about where he grew up. [A/N: Some quotes are from VA. And I don't own any of them.]

_Flashback_

_It had been a week since I've stayed at Tasha's house. __The time I've been here's been great, yesterday Lissa and I went into town to go shopping like old times at Missoula mall. Whats been greater is that every night I patrol the roof top with Dimitri. Most of the time we just talk though, but keep alert. Tonight was one of those nights._

_Dimitri had brought a midnight snack, and thank God because I was starving. Tasha barley fed us for dinner because she was full after her, Lissa and Christian fed off Tasha's personal feeder that came at each day. Usually we fended for our self's at lunch because that's when they fed, but the feeder was late so they fed at dinner, giving only us dhampires salad. Really salad for dinner? I thought, because salad could not suffice my appetite._

_"So where did you go to school? I never noticed you at S.t. Vladimir's" I commented while eating a handfull of chips from the bag he brought._

_"Your right I didn't go to S.t. Vlads, I went to S.t. Xavier's Academy back in Siberia." _

_"Whoa, that's got to be the only place worse then Montana." This comment made him laugh, which I was starting to love hearing. He never really smiled or laughed much, but when he did it animated his face, making the whole day worth while. And they weren't one of those sardonic smiles we flashed each other so much, they were earnest to good smiles that showed off his pearly whites. I didn't want to confess this to Liss-not even my self- but some days I lived for those smiles. _

_"Nah, its great there. Its so beautiful." He sighed in content as if remembering a distant but happy memory._

_"But its like an Arctic wasteland..." I noted, once again rousing a laugh out of him._

_" You've got it all wrong its much like Montana." I was having a hard time believing that._

_"Whats your favorite part about home?" I asked him._

_" Hmmm..My favorite part? Theirs so many parts of home I love. But I love the beautiful structures built, something like out of an old European fairy tail. Or maybe the haunting beauty of the scrubby barren. I don't know...Theirs so many things to love.." He spoke solemnly trying to keep the homesickness out of his voice, but it stayed in his eyes. _

_"Do you miss home?"_

_"I guess," he said gruffly._

_"Don't lie to me," I looked at him straight in the eye._

_I could see him hesitate, he fought to keep his expression under control. Then his face fell and it was the most miserable thing ever. "Yes I miss it so much Rose, you have no idea." He put his face in his hands determind not to cry. That's one thing we had in common, we never cry and are very determined._

_"I bet, I don't really have a permanent place to call home, so I don't know exactly how you feel. I guess that's how it is in the job." I shrugged, scooting closer to him, wanting so bad to comfort him but I don't know why. "I guess so," he turned his face to mine and our eyes locked for I don't know how long. "Look the sunrise," he commented. "I guess were done," he shrugged then left. I wasn't sure why I had this fluttery feeling in my stomach. Considering I don't like Dimitri.._

_*End Flashback*_

I think that was the first time I started falling for Dimitri, even though my conscious didn't know it yet.

"Babe were here," Dimitri whispered in my ear. I must have been sleeping on his shoulder, again.

"Wow," I commented looking out the window. "Guess it isn't all Arctic wasteland." His laugh vibrated through my body, because my head was still on his shoulder. "Lets go," he said softly helping my groggy self up.

**###**

"This is it.." I told Dimitri, squeezing his hand and he squeezed back.

I knocked on the door and Dimitri's breathing faltered slightly. "Your so excited and nervous, its just radiating off of you." I smiled at him and he smiled back.

"Hello?Ohmygod," the woman that looked a lot like Dimitri dropped the pan she was washing, and squealed. "Oh my god! Dimika baby! Your here, your here!" She started crying, gripping Dimitri in a long embrace. The reunion was so sweet, all of Dimitri's badassness had been stripped and left with sweet vulnerability. It was so sweet that fragile Lissa was threatening tears. "Its been too long," she spoke, breaking the embrace, but still close cupping his cheeks. As she wiped away the tears she looked up at me and smiled, noticing Dimitri's and I proximity."And who's this?"

"Guardian Rose Hathaway, who is also my girlfriend." He smiled at his mom-I'm assuming this is her...- looking in her for acceptance of me.

"Oh she's so beautiful Dimika! Rose I can't wait to get to know you, I bet your as beautiful inside as the outside." She gushed, wrapping her arms around me in a tight hug. Dimitri's eyes filled with so many emotions I couldn't detect in this moment. He was so beautiful in this state, and so unguarded. "Mom this is also Lissa,Christian, Eddie, Spiridon, and Ben are all here to visit." Dimitri explained to his moms lingering eyes. "We will be visiting for two days..." Dimitri felt really bad springing this on his mom, I could tell, but he so badly wanted to surprise his mom.

"I hope were not imposing!" Lissa exclaimed sencerily.

"No, no don't worry about it. Though were moslyt Dhampire's here so I don't have a feeder for you two..." She looked to Christian and Lissa, concern momentarily flashed in her eye.

"Don't worry were covered." Christian held up a cooler bag full of blood, making her smile.

"Great! Come in, come in! Oh and so rude of me to not introduce myself earlier, my name is Olena Belikova, Dimitri's mom. Though you probably already guessed." She smiles letting us in. Olena is a spitting image of Dimitri. Even though she is several feet shorter than Dimitri, and hair a shade lighter, it was all in the eyes and the way she acted that reminded me of Dimitri. Or even how she spoke with her accent and words. Anyone would tell that this woman was Dimitri's mother.

"мама , кто у ворот?" Yelled _[Translation:Mom who's at the door?]_ A woman -around the age of Tasha, 6 feet, with long wispy dirty blond hair, and animated brown eyes like Dimitri's- from the kitchen. "господи!" She exclaimed in Russian, walking into the living room. _[Translation: Oh my God!] _"Dimika!" she jumped up and down, reaction similar to her moms.

"Что все волнения ?" _[Translation: Whats all the excitement?] _A young lady -around Spiridon's age or younger, about 5 ft 6, with long wavy light brown hair, very pregnant belly,and blue eyes, with the only similarity in looks to Dimitri is the hair- came from upstairs. "Dimka!" Expression same as her sister an mother, this must have been the middle sister of the Belikov's.

"Hello, Sonya, Karolina, its been so long since I've seen you. You two look extremely beautiful and healthy." Dimitri complimented his sisters, regarding Karolina as the eldest and Sonya as the middle sister.

"It has brother,I'm so glad your here!" Karolina smiled-catching his language drift- almost crying on Dimitri's shirt."Where's Viktoria?" He asked, wondering where his youngest sister was.

"I'm here Dimika! I saw you arriving from my bathroom window, I just had to get ready first! Oh I'm so glad your here brother!" A young girl -around 17, about my height(5 ft. 8), long soft brown hair streaked with gold, and charming dark brown eyes,face as much serious as Dimitri's , but eyes so bright she could illuminate the whole room- ran down stairs and straight into Dimitri's arms. "Hey Vik, how are you?" He asked in her hair. "Great now that your here!" She beamed. "Who's this beauty? And the rest of the visitors?" Viktoria asked looking at all of us with curiosity.

"Well this is my Roza, aka Guardian Rosemarie Hathaway, aka my girlfriend." Dimitri spoke, taking me in a big hug lifting me off the ground, making me giggle. "Then this is Rose's best friend-also my friend- Vasilisa Dragomir Rose's Moroi charge, her beau Christan Ozera also a friend of ours, then this is Vasilisa's Guardian Spiridon Rose's good friend and an acquaintance of mine, with Eddie Castile Christan's Guardian and friend, and lastly Ben our back up Guardian because Roza and I are on vacation right now to visit you guys."Wow a mouthful their.

"Nice to meet you all," his sisters all greeted.

"Whoa is it really you! Dimka your girlfriend and her friend, their are celebrity's!" Viktoria said with enthusiasm smiling up at Lissa and me. Looks like we've got cred even in Russia.

Olena smiled at her daughters enthusiasm,"Why don't I show you to your rooms then we can all catch up." She offered and we all agreed fallowing her to our rooms.

The Belikov's home was so open and welcoming, I could now see why Dimitri missed home so much.

**###**

**Okay so I wrote this chapter at like three , heehe, so sorry for the mistakes! I just had to update. Also I made some mistakes first publishing this chap, but I switched it out. Idk if any of you caught that but yeah...Hope you liked it!**

**10 Reviews and I update!**

**P.S.: I posted an outfit for the next chapter on my page already, so if you want a bit of an idea whats going to happen the next chap :D**


	15. Its Hard To Keep Secrets When Your Drunk

_**Hey guys! So sorry for the delay of updates! I've just started high school for the past four months and I also helped work on my schools play so I didn't have any time to update =/ so I'm so sorry for not updating,so I hope this chapter filled with romance,lust,and action will make up for my absence.**_

_**Enjoy :)**_

_**~Chapter Songs~**_

**_-Close to Me by The Cure (Rose's Dream)_**

**_-Stereo Love by Edward Maya ft. Vika Jigulina (Okay this song is perfect for after Dimitri finds out something from drunken Lissa...)_**

**_#################################################################################################################################_**

_Chapter 15: It's Hard To Keep Secrets When Your Drunk_

**Rose's POV**

"You don't know how happy you all being here has made me," Olena's eyes lit up handing Lissa and I some tea.

"Thank you ," Liss and I both coursed as we sipped our hot tea.

I cuddled up to Dimitri on the woven love seat,while Spiridon & Ben watched the perimeter,Lissa & Christan sat comfortably near Dimitri's sisters on a large leather couch, while Olena finally sat adjacent from Dimitri and I. Dimitri's home was so warm and cozy with a very homey feel, I loved it the instant I entered his home.

"I'm glad Miss Belikova,thanks so much for having us," Lissa said very sweet and regal, even though we all know she was especially happy because Dimitri was home.

"Your so welcome Princess, any friend of my Dimika's is always welcome," Olena's smile was breathtaking much like Dimitri's. But Dimitri's smile had more of an affect on me. "Anyways what do you kids plan to do while your here?" She set her tea down on the coffee table folding her hands on her lap.

"Well I wanted to show Roes around town today," Dimitri added.

"Great I'll plan a feast tonight, to welcome my son home," Olena smiled again.

"You really don't have to.."Dimitri insisted.

"Nonsense of course I will!" I was starting to notice Dimitri's mom was a very bright person. But I'm guessing not all the time though.

"What are you guys doing tomorrow?" Viktoria piped up.

"Well were going.."Christan started off, but I cut him off."Your not going anywhere sir."

"But!You know what I can do Rose I can help!" He protested.

"Later," Dimitri snapped keeping us from bickering any longer.

A frown line creased in Viktoria's face,she was confused. "Where are you guys going? I'm confused."

A loud sigh erupted from Dimitri, I could tell on Dimitri's face that if he told his sister it was something she wouldn't give up. "Tomorrow night were going to a club in Novosibirsk for a Stirgoi mission from our superior," he said in a very Guardian like way.

"Oh can I come!" Viktoria exclaimed in pure delight. "I'm 17 and I'm at the top of my class, oh please Dimika!" She begged,Dimitri looking horrified not knowing how to answer.

"Oh hush Viktoria! Leave your brother alone,why don't you kids settle in your rooms." So we all fallowed Olena to our rooms.

**##**

Dimitri and I got his old room, and it looked just as he left it when he was 17. "Wow nice room babe," I smiled at him and actually made him blush! But I guess its because his room was midnight blue with glow in the dark stars on the ceiling,a Daft Punk poster on his right wall, a Sports Illustrated babe on the other,his bed king sized and pleated with a patent leather and black flannel comforter plus pillows, then a typical walk in closet filled with clothing varied from leather jackets,black skinny jeans, and black & brown dusters.

"Um I'll just take this down," he grabbed the Sports Illustrated poster,clearly embarrassed, and folded it putting it in the waste bin.

"Not even going to keep it for old time sakes," I smiled up at him while sitting on his bed,making him flush deeper. I got the sense that Dimitri didn't blush much, and that I could do that to him made me feel special.

Then all a sudden he caught me by surprise by gently pinning me to the bed, leaning over me and staring straight into my eyes. He softly whispered,"why would I need the poster when I have you in comparison?" It was so sweet it made my heart melt, so I softly kissed him as we built passion. His hand rested on my clad skinny jean hip,while my fingers traced patters around his neck,trailing all the way to the small of his back playing with the skin under his shirt. Causing him to moan he lifted my leg up so we were even closer,and I began unbuttoning his shirt. He shivered and paused, leaning his forehead against mine.

"Your so cold love," he whispered softly.

"Then warm me up," I whispered back, nibbling on the tip of his nose. The gesture made him laugh a throaty laugh,making me shiver in pleasure.

"That's easy enough to do darling," moving his hands down to my tummy slowly lifting my plum colored shirt off slowly, forehead still on mine, eyes locked. Once we both had our shirts off we realized this wasn't enough, so we took everything off except our underclothes. Cuddling and kissing,bodies intertwined.

We may have gone further,who knows, but the knocking at the door brought us to an abrupt stop. "Dimika? Rose?" Viktoria's voice spoke softly outside our door.

"Yes?" Dimitri said in a soft whisper, so I spoke up for him. "Yes?" I said louder and she heard.

"I was wondering if you guys wanted to spar..?" She also spoke in a louder,but neutral, voice.

Dimitri openeed is mouth as if to say something,but I cut him off because I know he would end up saying yes. "No thanks maybe later!" I responded.

"But..Please?" She said in a pleading voice.

"Oh leave them alone and help mama with dinner!" Karolina's voice was laced with amusement,like she knew what we were up to-probably does..wonder how sound this house is...

"Fine I will.." Viktoria sighed. Dimitri and I waited a few seconds to listen to their footfalls leave before we turned our focus back to each other.

"So?" Dimitri looked at me with amusement,horror,and embarrassment in his eyes,while playing with the waist band of my silk panties.

"I'm sorta over it now.." I sighed and he frowned.

"Will you at least take a shower with me before dinner?" He asked gently,lips hovering over mine.

"Sure thing," I smiled up at him, intertwining our fingers, fallowing with a quick kiss, then hopping into the shower.

**###**

The air caressed my bare skin as I put on white lace undergarments,then cuddled up in Dimitri's flannel blankets. "I'm going to go downstairs love and help my ma with Dinner," he leaned down and kissed my nose.

"Okay I'm tired anyways I think I'll take a little nap." I smiled up at his gorgeous loving eyes and pulled on his shirt so I could kiss him on the lips. "Now you make me want to stay and sleep with you." His soft lips lifted into a big grin.

"No no, go hang with your mom,You'll have plenty of time to sleep with me later," I winked and he smiled as he bid me good bye with one more kiss.

Once he left the room,I curled into a ball softly closing my eyes thinking of Dimitri's soft skin and lips. Or the way his hands roamed my body in such a tender way,or how he made me feel safe with his strong arms but touched me like his fingertips were feathers.

With my mind thinking like that,I slowly fell into a sweet and blissful sleep. But in my mind something told me it had other plans while I felt my self being dragged into a Spirit induced dream.

When I opened my eyes I was in Adrian's bedroom back at the palace,and their on his bed was the one and only Adrian Ivashkov. My ex,the one who cheated.

"Nice choice Little Dhampire,you look stunning." He winked while his eyes trailed all over my body,making me feel very uncomfortable. So I looked down and saw that I was wearing exactly what I fell asleep in,my white lace undergarments. "Change what I'm wearing right now," I growled at him.

"Takes too much energy," I thought he was just being snotty just so he could stare at my body,but I realized staring into his eyes that he was sincere.

"Whats wrong?" I dropped my arms that were crossed over my chest and sat down next to him.

Looking deep into my eyes he said something that shocked me beyond belief,"Rose I'm sick." I gasped, my mouth gaping open in complete and utter surprise.

"How how...whatt..? Does it have to do with Spirit?" Many questions spontaneously popped into my head,what if it has to do with Spirit? Than what would happen to Lissa?

"Rose...I...I love you..I'm sorry I cheated on you but that's when I found out about my illness and well I was in a bad place..Rose I have a disease when I slowly start to loose my ability to wield my elemental magic. My Spirit is disappearing..That's why this dream is really draining me. I don't know whats going to happen..but I'm starting to loose my appetite for blood,and the Dr.s are freaking out because they have never seen anything like this and they don't know how to cure it..." Adrian sighed and trembled putting his face in the palms of his hands. I felt really bad, and I actually stared to cry, me and Adrian have a long past together. Even though he really hurt me twice I still care deeply for him,and him being sick is just terrible news.

"I'm so sorry babe.." I whisper and I hug him, clinging to him tightly,my tears ruining his nice white awhile we just clung closely together just crying. "It'll be okay Rose..If you just stay will me please.." His eyes pleaded boring into mine,I didn't know what to do and he could tell,so he leaned in and kissed my slowly and gently on the lips. His baby smooth hands gripped my bare waist pulling me closer too him,as I intertwined my fingers into his hair. Until I realized something...

"No I can't do this Adrian..." I jumped up moving at least five feet away from him.

"I'm so sorry Rose...Will you at least think about it?" Those were the last words I heard him say before I woke up gasping and sweaty in Dimitri's old bed.

I quickly put on my silk robe and padded down to Lissa's room feeling that she was alone and Christan was with Spidey. Lissa with her golden hair in a pony tail opened the door flustered. "What is it Rose?" A frown formed her lips when she saw the fear and anxiety on my face.

"Can I please come in?" My voice rang with dispare,as she opened the door wider and let me in.

**###**

"Olena dinner was delicious thanks so much," I bid my thanks with a fake smile. I won't lie,I'm worried for Adrian,and although Olena's food was good I just couldn't get my mind off of what he said. I think its going to slowly eat me up inside with guilt...I love Dimitri from the bottom of my heart and I never want us to ever be apart. But that face Adrian gave me..The pleading..It makes me think and think what the hell I'm going to do.

"Oh your so very welcome Rose,I'm glad you enjoyed it," she gave me a genuine smile and a hug making me feel guilty inside even more.

I squeezed Dimitri's hand as we headed outside. Dimitri's mother had set up a backyard fire pit where we could all hang out and celebrate our visit.

"Hey Rose!" Viktoria came up next to me and Dimitri.

"Hey Viktoria whats up?" I asked slowly and politely,but I could tell she could see right through me.

"I was wondering if you wanted to go upstairs to my room and hang out?" She asked my with a bright smile I could not refuse.

"Of course! You don't mind Hun?" I looked up at Dimitri who's eyes shone with glee.

"Not at all,have fun you two." He gave me a peck on the cheek and went outside with the others while Vikky and I ran upstairs.

**###**

**DPOV**

"Dimika have some vodka,I know its your favorite," that was the first thing that came out of Karo's mouth when I stepped outside.

"Of course I do," I grabbed the bottle from her and took a little swig-not wanting to get drunk just a bit tipsy. My whole body felt like it was tingling with the burning sensation of the Vodka went down my throat. After that I sat down next to Spidey enjoying the after taste in bliss. But I didn't realize I was still holding the bottle and was shocked when the Princess asked for some.

"Excuse me Dimitri could I have some?" It was just so weird because she seems so innocent.. I ogled her for a second but regained my self just as quick. "Sure thing Lissa,"I smiled handing the bottle over to her.

"Dammmmnnn!" Spiridon hooted and hollered while Lissa took a big ass gulp,its making me laugh so hard.

"I think their needs to be some drinking games!" Christan exclaimed giving his girlfriend a huge smile.

"That sounds like a good idea," Karolina agreed. "How bout me and you Lissa?" She grinned at the Princess.

"Lets do it!" She smiled so wide,I could tell she was already getting tipsy. Let the games begin..

**###**

**LPOV**

I never have played quarters ever in my life, but I thought heck! I'm in Russia and I might as well have a good time! But some part of me thought I really shouldn't,because I might do something I'll regret. Plus I'm a Princess, I shouldn't be doing crazy and wild stuff...but what the heck! Might as well go for it.

"Ready to get your ass kicked Karolina?" I smiled widely at her,facing the opposite of her with the first shot being poured.

"Psshh I should be saying the same to you Princess,but hey, may the cards be in your favor." She winked and we both downed our first shot.

I could feel the alcohol burn right through me like the first time. The tingle and burn almost made me want to vomit, I can hold it in, but damn is Russian Vodka strong!

After the satisfaction of downing five shots and still in the game, things started getting wild.

**###**

**DPOV**

I could tell Lissa was about to pass out soon, so I pronounced Karolina the winner and escorted her on the way to her bedroom,because Christian and Spiridon went out. So they asked me to make sure she got safely to her room. And If I'm not something but a man of my word.

"Mannnn my head...whoa like an explosion going on in their!" She snorted clutching her head as I steadied her up the stairs.

"Yes, you and Karo had a lot of drinks," I gave her a soft smile.

"Mmmmmhhhmmmm," she sighed happily. "Wheres my hunny?" She frowned looking into her empty guest room.

"Christian went to explore with Spiridon," I told her honestly and gently, I feel sort of bad that she has to be alone for awhile. Hopefully she'll pass out and not even care.

"Ohh...Dimitri? Will you stay with me till I fall asleep?" Her confused eyes pleaded.

"Alright get changed in the bathroom." I sat on her bed while she got in her PJs,when she came out she was in a green flannel night gown looking soft and angelic like again,but still dazed.

When she curled into bed I tucked her in and sat at the foot of her bed waiting till she falls asleep. Heck I may even fall asleep my self I'm so tired!

"Dimitri..Did you notice that Rose was acting weird at dinner?" She whispered so softly,that if I was Human I wouldn't be able to hear her.

"Yeah I did actually," I whispered back softly also.

"I know why," she giggled as if she knew something she shouldn't.

"Why...why was she acting weird Lissa?" My voice was still barely audible.

"Because..." She giggled again. "Because Adrian visited her in her dream today,and kissed her," She blurted giggling uncontrollably. "But don't tell her!" She said while still giggling.

"I promise I won't..." I'm not sure those last words even came out of my mouth,but sure enough in five minuets Lissa fell asleep. So I walked back to my room finding the bed empty,then I looked at the clock noticing it was one. _well time for me to sleep._ I thought , then turned out all the lights except the lamp,and curled into bed not being able to fall asleep.

**###**

**RPOV**

The whole night Viktoria and I talked about each others lives. Like how she wants to be a Guardian but she can't because she's supposed to raise a family,and how she doesn't want to get pregnant right out of High School and explore the world first. Viktoria is a smart and pretty girl,and she is really good at sparing. She could have beaten me, if I wasn't so damn good.

When I walked into Dimitri's room he was wearing only my favorite pair of silky black boxers,with the lamp on,and wide awake. "Hey babe," I smiled at him stripping down to my white lace thong and bra,curling into bed with him. But he was just...Ignoring me... "Dimitri?" I asked concerned as he faced away from me. "Whats wrong?" I kept asking but no reply...I thought he may have fallen asleep for a second,but then he turned over with a broken hearted look on his face.

All he said was,"how could you?" Soft and low I could barley hear him,then he repeated it louder.

"How could I what?" I gently placed a hand on his face,seriously worried. Well maybe...maybe he knows...but would Lissa tell?

"How could you betray me with that bastard that cheated on you twice!" He sat up now,his voice raising way above a whisper. Yeahh...He defiantly knew.

"Dimitri you have to listen to me!" I sat up now too looking him straight in the eye. "Adrian is sick! He has a disease...He came to me in my dream to tell me,we both cried for awhile,he was in a moment of weakness and kissed me. But I pulled away because I LOVE YOU Dimitri!" Tears were starting to threaten,but I have to be tough! "And I can't deny that he asked for me back,but I refused Dimitri, I refused." I sounded near on hysterics,as I straddled his waist,looking him in the eyes,and crying.

"How can I trust you?" He whispered,eyes torn. So I reached for his face,caressing it,wrapping my other arm around his neck,and softly placed my lips on his. Our lips parted then our tongues met intagling into each other,tasting his sweet breath. "Trust me now?" I pulled away about an inch,out of breath. "Yes," his eyes lit up as he crashed his lips onto mine,with more need and emotion than before. He placed his hands around my waist,stroking my bare skin while our lips mashed together deep in the passion as I traced my hands down his chest reaching the waist band of his boxers.I put my hand down them and started stroking,getting a loud elicit moan from him. Next thing I knew he had my bra off,and my breasts in his hands,making me moan even louder than he did. "I love you," he whispered. "I love you too," I whispered back while taking off his boxers.

He took of my panties and we were both naked as he laid me down, caressing my body as I caressed his back. He kissed my nose than entered me slowly waiting to build climax,as he went faster and faster I could feel my self unwind and give my self to him. My body was his,and it always will be.

When we finished we spooned each other until a wave of sleep took over.

**#################################################################################################################################**

**Well their you have it! The magic of make up sex! :) lolololololol**

**Anyways here's your early Christmas(or other holiday) present and I hope you enjoyed it! **

**I will write loads of Chapters over the break if I have a lot of reviews! So keep em comin!**

**xoxox**

**Sammy**


	16. News! Its Good

**Hello Everyone! Okay first of all I should be embarrassed by my total lack of updates. But i just got so caught up in life that I just haven't been able to go on, especially with my majors writers block! But what I wanted to say is I'm back! I want to start writing again because I want it to be my profession in life, so I have to grow somewhere. But here's the catch..You guys probably have heard of Wattpad? Well I got this crazy idea for an story original idea,so I am currently writing something on their. But here's the surprise, I am going to rewrite Forgetting Tasha with more detail than before and plus this time I'm going to finish it. However I am going to finish this new story I've started. Its only going to be 10 or 15 chapters, a short story. Bear with me please and you can either read my story on Wattpad if you want(the support would make me so happy and encourage me) or you can wait till I post a message on here telling that I have restarted Forgetting Tasha. So thankful faithful readers who are still reading this and I promise I will make up for my disappearance! (I will post the link to my wattpad story at the very top on my profile if you want to check it out.)**

**Sum on new story: Cole Ansel Hitchcock was about to end his life before a miracle happened, a beautiful voice from below saved him from what he was about to do. Cole is a broken young man and his savior is about to become a constant person in his life, helping him recover. Cole knows that because of her he will be okay, he knows that once he heard her voice he would never be able to block it from his mind. Can't Stop is a broken love story that may or may not be fixed,it may or may not have a happy ending, but what it will have is a young man who will never be broken again. **

**xoxoxoxo**

**Sammy 3**


End file.
